


负咒（Under the Curse）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 生前我曾被击败，死后我决不认输。





	1. 负咒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743564) by [RFinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFinch/pseuds/RFinch). 



> 【原文作者】Finch
> 
> 【原文链接】[Under the Curse](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/697285/1/Under-the-Curse)
> 
> 【作者警告】Fingon/Maedhros；同性情爱内容；保守起见分为R级。
> 
> 【作者说明】角色和背景都属于托尔金。剧情当然不在此列，而且它很可能会让原著作者在坟墓里再次翻身。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Fingon，Maedhros
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2004年

芬国昐王举办的米瑞斯·阿黛沙德——重聚的盛宴，可谓大获成功，宾主尽欢。在威斯林山脉脚下，伊芙林群潭附近的绿地上，在问世未久的日月照耀下，诺多族和灰精灵欢宴许久，庆祝彼此的友谊，发下联盟的誓言，为保障贝烈瑞安德各地疆土的和平而协商探讨。他们在星空下举杯祝酒，在春天的繁花丛中欢歌曼舞，在他们眼中，北方的魔影显得黯淡又遥远。

此刻，泰半宾客都踏上了归途，尚未动身的精灵大多是诺多族，芬国昐自己的臣民。这是一个静谧的夜晚，几近月圆。他们在快要燃尽的篝火边休息，有些默不作声，有些在轻声歌唱，余者则又一次谈起了旧日时光的魅力，谈起了对将至岁月的憧憬。

在奔腾的纳洛格河边，芬国昐独自一人沿着河岸缓步而行，他很满意，或者说，他不能指望更满意了。埃路·辛葛派来了两位使者，借使者之口致以问候，但没有亲自赴宴，这场完美的盛会也因而小有缺憾，因为这意味着多瑞亚斯的灰精灵之王对诺多族还存有戒心。

他是该存有戒心，虽然他还不知道原因——芬国昐意识到自己在这样想的时候，正为了避开一段沼泽地而拐离水声响亮的河流，走进了树林。心头迸燃了一星负疚的火花，但他扑灭了它。他这会儿不想回忆那场亲族残杀——身在林木深处，被树冠遮住了视线，看不到天空。他知道附近有一片空地，他可以去那里坐下，沐浴着星光神游片刻，再回到他的臣民中去。

他落足无声地踏过草地，凭借在夜色中敏锐如故的视力，于林立如墙的黢黑树干当中搜寻着一处月光照亮的拱形缺口。然而等他终于找到那片林中空地，却发现空地并不是空的。有人捷足先登了。

在林影里，芬国昐僵住了。离他不到二十码的地方，有两个人正忘情地紧紧拥吻在一起，一个比另一个略高些，然而他们并非一男一女——如果是，那就无可厚非了——而是两个男性。他们的斗篷、腰带和上衣都已经脱掉，长裤也解开了，更何况那种厮磨的方式也没给人留下遐想的余地。即使从藏身的暗处，他也听得到他们粗哑的呼吸和低沉的呻吟。

他心中对盛宴的满意烟消云散了。即便他不认识这对情人，抑或他们只是他的扈从，这种事也够令人反感的了，而令它变得近乎不可忍受的是，其中一个竟然是芬巩，他亲生的儿子。

不等看清另一位是谁，他就猝然别开了脸。震惊之下，他喘着气后退一步，背靠在一棵树上，只觉得天旋地转，心神大乱。这样的事他根本不想知道。他由衷渴望一走了之，狠狠地甩上记忆的大门，隔绝这幕不请自来的景象，或者相信这是大敌的骗局，旨在对付他，让他不得安宁，让他因为参与过去的悖行而连带受罚。

然而他知道不可能是那么回事。他几步就走进空地，有意弄出了刚好能引起注意的声响。果然，那两人一听到动静就分开了，在银色的月光下，他们的脸色惨白如死。

芬巩看到父亲，失声叫了出来，然而另一位——略高的那位——保持了沉默。芬国昐认出了他。一绺长发垂落在裸露的肩头，红铜的发丝反衬着白皙的皮肤，色彩犹如火焰；英俊的脸上嵌着一双桀骜不驯的灰眼睛，不堪忍受的痛苦记忆在其中留下了永恒的阴霾。那人的左手搭在腰间，另一条臂膀被身体挡住了，但芬国昐知道，那条臂膀尽头是残缺的。

那是迈兹洛斯，芬国昐一半血缘的兄长费艾诺的儿子，是芬巩的堂兄。一半血缘的堂兄——芬国昐告诉自己，死守着那一道把这种不光彩的行径和更可怕的乱伦恶行区分开的单薄界线。

他们在宴会上时常一同离席，带着剑，貌似要去切磋武技。芬国昐从没怀疑过他们除了比武还能干什么。此时此刻，他看到草地上丢着两柄出鞘的剑。他们是不是曾经借着战斗互相挑逗，怂恿彼此？

他的儿子和费艾诺的儿子在维林诺就是挚友，从芬巩还年少时就是。迈兹洛斯曾经是芬巩在诸多领域里的榜样和导师，直到他们变成可以比肩的伙伴，分享了诸多喜好与欢欣。然而，是哪种欢欣？芬巩的父亲现在有理由质疑。他们会不会在蒙福之地的时候就已经成了情人，犹在魔苟斯的谎言和费艾诺的疯狂带诺多族步入歧途，曼督斯的诅咒降临之前？一念及此，芬国昐忍不住畏缩了。

他们——三个人——立在原地，一动不动，度秒如年。终于，诺多之王开了口，强迫自己发问：“这是始自何时？”

回答的是迈兹洛斯的平稳语声：“在他把我从桑格洛锥姆的折磨中解救出来以后。魔苟斯把我一丝不挂地单手悬吊在岩壁上，你的儿子那时以为我在洛斯加烧船背叛了他，却仍去营救我。他不得不砍断了我的手，但帮我克服了断手的不便。他教我换手使剑，直到我青出于蓝。吾王，这些还有谁做得到？”语声变得激动了，“每个人都为他拯救了我的肉体而给他褒扬，却没有人因他拯救我的心智而予他嘉许——就连你也不例外。”

“而你为了向他表达感激，就要他充当配偶，在树林子里像动物一样鬼混？！”芬国昐啐了一口，尽管听说这丑事并没追溯到维林诺，他心中其实一宽。

“不对！”

这次开口的是芬巩。芬国昐转身正视自己的儿子，后者正在系上紧身长裤，手指颤抖得厉害，眼神却充满反抗。“他并没要我怎样。”芬巩说，“Atarinya[1]，别向他发泄你对他父亲的愤怒！我与他之间没有索取，只有奉献，从一开始就是这样，但过去我们不明白相互的需求和渴望，也不理解我们之间那种联系的真正秉性，直到众鹰之王载着我们从桑格洛锥姆归返，迈兹洛斯倚靠着我，而我想用双手止住他如注的鲜血。”

“不错，你手上是染了血，”芬国昐阴郁地说，“迈兹洛斯也是，我亦不例外[2]。那是澳阔泷迪的水手的血，他们是我们的亲族，我们却不义地杀害了他们。是曼督斯的诅咒、诺多的厄运令你们违悖天伦，还罚我亲眼见证。这是错的！当年昆迪刚在奎维耶能的水畔苏醒时，每位男性身边都有一位女性为伴，那才是顺应天伦。”他不期然想起了自己的妻子，她拒绝跟他离开不死之地。“就算你们不能或不愿承认这违反了我族的天性，你们能不能至少要点脸面尊严，就此罢休？”

芬巩整理好了自己的长裤。这时，他在迈兹洛斯身前单膝跪下，伸出了手。有那么一刻，芬国昐生怕儿子会忤逆自己，当着他的面干出说不出口的勾当。但芬巩之所以屈膝，只是为了系好迈兹洛斯的长裤而已。事后芬国昐才领悟到，那是仅靠单手很难做到的事，他的儿子想让爱人免去被迫在诺多至高王的冷漠注视下笨拙穿衣的尴尬。然而此时此刻，迈兹洛斯唇边那个嘲弄的微笑就是费艾诺的翻版，只让芬国昐心生恨意。

接着他看到，仿佛旧习使然，迈兹洛斯抬起完好的左手，轻抚着芬巩黑发编成的长长发辫。

“你们到底能不能罢休？”诺多之王明知徒劳，还是绝望地喊道。

他的儿子站了起来，和迈兹洛斯交换了一个眼色。有很长一段时间，他们都没有出声，而他注意到他们的胸膛起伏如一。

终于，迈兹洛斯回答了：“吾王，我把诺多的至高王权让给了你，我也会事事顺从于你——唯独这件不行。如果你一定要公之于众，说人人都可以鄙视我们，排斥我们，尽管去吧。但除非芬巩要求，我决不罢休，因为我爱他。”

“他和我都不曾娶妻，也不可能再娶，因为我们已经结为一体。”芬巩说，“如果这会延长我们滞留在曼督斯的殿堂里的时间，那就延长好了，哪怕直到阿尔达的末日。不过我认为，亲族残杀已经让我们堕落到了极致。相比之下，就连这……耻辱，也可以算是美德。我不会离开他。”他闭紧了嘴。

那你就不再是我的亲人了——芬国昐很想这么说。突然间，明明衣着整齐的他却在夜风里颤抖了，而那仍然半裸的两人不曾发抖，就好像他们的心足够炽热，驱散了所有的寒意。

他没有把那句话说出口，只是转过身，大步走出了那片林中的空地。他不曾回头查看他们的反应，也不想听他们还要说什么。

归途中，他就像丧失了视力一般，一路摸索着穿过树林。他回味着那两人的话，试着理解自己的儿子和兄长的儿子，觉得这种在这片凡世大地上降临到他们身上的不幸——或怪异的宿命——不可思议。到了又能看到群星的时候，他已经作了决定——他不能为此与他们疏远。倘若分裂，双方都无法对抗魔影。

而他明知自己没有权力原谅这两人，却还是衷心希望他能够。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[原注 by Finch]  
> 基于《精灵宝钻》（然而我采用了《中洲历史》第十二卷中The Shibboleth of Fëanor注释35的设定，即芬巩未婚）。  
> [1] Atarinya：昆雅语，意为“我的父王”（My father and king）。  
> [2] 译注：事实上，芬国昐本人并没有参加澳阔泷迪的亲族残杀。此处他说自己手上也染着血，根据作者的解释，是种象征意义的说法，因为那些参与杀戮的是他的人民，他作为领导者应该对此负责。


	2. 兄弟与爱人

重聚的盛宴结束了，贝烈瑞安德的疆土只要不归埃路·辛葛和造船者奇尔丹管辖，都将由流亡诺多来划分。鉴于严肃的谈话在宴会上是绝无机会持续到第一轮筵席开始的，更多的会议势在必行；而新建在多尔罗明的王城是离得最近的去处，因此诺多王族从至高王到最年轻的菲纳芬众子，都在那里聚首。从多瑞亚斯的存档描摹而来的贝烈瑞安德地图经过诺多族的长年勘察考证，得到了细化与重绘，而在那些地图上，他们拟出了一个个计划，又对它们加以改动。

芬巩为堂兄兼爱人迈兹洛斯的到来而窃喜，不过，当他意识到他们很快就不得不分离，欣喜便打了折扣，而他父亲无论何时看见他们在一起，态度都冷漠异常，就更是雪上加霜。但芬巩坚信，父亲一定不会散播流言。只要他和迈兹洛斯在公开场合谨言慎行，旁人就不会察觉他们的关系。

或者说，他以为会是这样。

所以，他弟弟图尔巩一周后登门造访时，芬巩并没多想，只希望图尔巩不要逗留太久，因为迈兹洛斯会在夜幕降临之前来找他。

图尔巩看起来闷闷不乐。他谢绝了芬巩款待他的酒，也不肯就座，而是走到朝西的窗前站住，向外凝视。他的目光越过了外院、围墙，越过了精灵目力所及的极限处那片与黯影山脉相邻，森林覆盖、连绵起伏的山岭。在山岭的另一侧，就是视线无法企及的大海，以及诺多族已经无法企及的蒙福之地。

就在芬巩开始失去耐心的时候，图尔巩转身走到他身边，依然没有落座。“我要你回答一个问题。”他弟弟语调平板地说。

“问吧。”

“我怀疑的是不是真的？”

芬巩觉得一波战栗滑下了脊背，但他决定顽抗到底：“先说清楚，你怀疑什么？”

“你和他那窝里的一个鬼混！”图尔巩吼道。自从赫尔卡拉克西之后，他就拒绝提到费艾诺这个名字。

“你凭什么这么说？”芬巩厉声说，被弟弟的措辞激怒了。

“你的眼神出卖了你——你们两个。”

得知这不是父亲漏出的风声，芬巩松了口气，同时内心自责怎能以为那是芬国昐干的。“明说吧，你指的是谁！”他命令道。

“迈兹洛斯！”图尔巩嘴角向下一撇，“你还没回答我的问题。”

“是真的。”

图尔巩咬着牙嘶声道：“你一点脸面都不要了吗？”

可别再加上他弟弟一个！芬巩霍然而起。“接着说，”他激动地喊道，“告诉我我是个变态，违背了我族的准则。告诉我我被诅咒了，因为我的剑在澳阔泷迪的码头上染了血。”他向房门一指，“然后，你就好好庆幸你两者都不沾边吧，趁着还没有撞上我爱人的危险，快给我滚出去！”

图尔巩越过他的肩膀瞥了一眼，仿佛迈兹洛斯马上就会现身。但他没有出去。“变态？违背准则？你可以和你最喜欢的猎狗上床，我在乎才怪！只要不是那群背叛的狗东西就好！”

听了这话，芬巩有短暂的震惊，因为他以为弟弟会用和父亲一样的理由来谴责他。不过，他的惊讶即刻被愤怒淹没了。他向来反感对兄弟动武，但此刻他真的动了这样的念头。“荒谬，收回这话！迈兹洛斯不是叛徒，他不是！”

“我知道他的说法，”图尔巩尖刻地答道，“他是‘忠诚的朋友’，好心地要求他那疯子老爸别放火烧掉那些漂亮的船。连这话也信，你是被他的魅力还是别的什么品质迷得神魂颠倒了？坚冰海峡对你的影响就这么微不足道？”

果然又是坚冰海峡。赫尔卡拉克西，北方冰冻的地狱。刀割般的寒冷麻木着感官，削弱着意志。寒冰的利齿毫无预兆地合拢，将强者与弱者一视同仁地吞噬。无论何时他们停步，他父亲嘶哑的嗓音都会敦促他们前行。泪水结成冰壳，噬咬着脸颊。没了知觉的脚，踏过没膝的积雪。加拉德瑞尔冲他们发出含糊不清的呼喊。芬罗德努力拽着一个冻得半僵的男孩前进。

冰壁坍塌，埃兰葳和伊缀尔在尖叫。图尔巩向她们扑去，险些也被埋在冰下。他在千钧一发之际被拖了出来，怀里紧抱着女儿，但没有爱妻。

埃兰葳死了，去了曼督斯的殿堂。图尔巩踏上了尘世海岸，心却死了大半。全是因为有人在洛斯加烧了船。

“是因为迈兹洛斯本人的大度，他与我们的父亲和解了。”芬巩指出。

“但他没有与我和解。”

“罪责不该他来承担！”芬巩激烈地说。

“蠢货！”

“谁是蠢货？”

兄弟俩同时旋身，发现迈兹洛斯已经来了。他到得比约定要早，见图尔巩在场，不禁皱起了眉。

“我。”芬巩告诉他。

“为什么？”

“因为爱你。”

迈兹洛斯绷紧了嘴角，审视着图尔巩的脸：“爱什么时候要听从理智了？”

“要是真能就好了，”图尔巩反唇相讥，“那样就不至于对背叛视而不见。”

芬巩的爱人逼近了他。他们两个同样高——芬威的孙辈中数他们最高——但迈兹洛斯肩膀更宽，也更强壮。“你凭什么自诩比你哥哥还了解我？你和我可曾像他和我那样亲密？”他用低沉得危险的声音质问，“你可曾发过一个会教给你什么是背叛的誓言？你可曾反驳过亲生的父亲？”

芬巩的弟弟眨了眨眼，但坚守了立场：“我知道我被迫经历过什么。我说的话，我一句也不收回。”

他们怒视对方良久，直到图尔巩看向别处，打破了寂静。“但我这就走，”他说，“好让你随意摆布我那容易受骗的哥哥——不管你喂他什么东西，他都会甘之如饴。”

迈兹洛斯闷哼一声，挥了一拳。转眼间，图尔巩就倒在了地上。

芬巩向弟弟迈出一步，俯下身去，转念又制止了自己。

“你不扶他起来吗？”迈兹洛斯用活像受了伤害的腔调说，“那可是你的小兄弟，被一个人高马大、恶名远扬的坏堂兄打倒在地。”

芬巩进退维谷。为什么他们两个都要这么为难他？“我要是把你的弟弟打倒在地，你难道就不会扶他起来？”他问。

迈兹洛斯突然笑了出来：“那得看是哪个弟弟——有的随便什么时候挨一拳都不冤。但你只剩一个弟弟在世了[1]。”他扫了图尔巩一眼，后者已经挣扎着跪了起来，正揉着下颚。“我认为他有心事，芬巩，也许你该设法让他摊牌。与此同时，我会出去，到细雨里冷静一下。等他走了，我再回来。”

芬巩十分感激地点了点头：“看样子，爱在某种程度上是听从了理智。”

迈兹洛斯不无促狭地笑了笑，出去了。

图尔巩这时已经站了起来。“坐下，”芬巩命令他。

他弟弟顺从地坐下了，双手夹在大腿间。

“这么说，你思念埃兰葳。”

“啊，这么说你注意到了。很好。”

“别再跟我冷嘲热讽了！”芬巩恼火地斥道。他探身过去，缓了缓语气，又说：“我知道你会永远为她悲伤——那样的悲伤，我根本不会妄言理解。不过我先前的意思是，你还思念她的肉体。”

图尔巩看了他一眼，脸上的表情就是芬巩所需的全部答案。他给弟弟倒了杯酒，这一次，图尔巩非但没有拒绝，反而接过来一口灌了下去。“我们的灵魂和肉体曾经融为一体，”他对空了的酒杯喃喃地说，“现在我的床常常就像空虚之境一样冰冷黑暗。可我为什么一心惦记着这种事？”

一阵寂静。末了，芬巩说：“那没什么好羞耻的。”他又给图尔巩倒了杯酒，“然而，尽管天人交战很苦，你的灵魂不得不勉力掌控你的肉体——维拉在上，我和迈兹洛斯已经败下阵来——迁怒别人还是……”

他说不下去了，因为他弟弟在拼命摇头。

“灵魂掌控肉体？”图尔巩说，“你以为我为什么没有谴责你违背了我族的准则？难道仅仅是因为我这个人机敏又体谅，或者胆小如鼠，不敢直言？”他干了第二杯酒，把酒杯伸向芬巩，而芬巩微一犹豫才再次为他斟满——那酒杯可不小。

“出了什么事？”芬巩啜了一口酒，问道。

“我和另一个女人上床了，”图尔巩答得直截了当，“没有借口——不是爱，也不是一时迷恋，连好感都谈不上。其实那可以是任何一个女人，只不过她们绝大多数都对已婚的男人没有兴趣，哪怕他死了妻子也一样。她们就像你我一样清楚，婚姻的誓约将持续到阿尔达终结。她们只要看上一眼，听上一句，就能发现你不是自由之身[2]，然后就会掉头抽身。但这个女人没有。渡过坚冰海峡的时候，我失去了妻子，剩下一个女儿，她则是失去了丈夫，剩下一个儿子。我们开始是同病相怜，结果是同床共枕。”他又吞下一大口酒，“两次。我们都闭紧了双眼，假装那是旁人。但之后我们发现难以面对我们的子女，生怕他们察觉我们打破了誓约——对我的妻子，对她的丈夫。所以我们断了来往。然而我们确实打破了誓约，而且是明知故犯。要说背叛，那条疯狗是第一个背叛埃兰葳的，而我就是第二个。”

芬巩望着弟弟痛苦的面容，无言以对。

“明白了吧，这就是为什么我也享受不成天佑的无辜，”图尔巩接着说，嗓音苦涩辛酸，“那个诅咒没有放过我，我也不知道父亲要是发现了你我干出的事，会对谁更愤怒。你是爱上了一个男人，我则是和一个我根本不能爱也不会爱的女人打破了誓约。”

芬巩深吸了口气：“他知道我和迈兹洛斯的事。我可以告诉你，他对我们相当不客气。尽管我觉得你的越轨没有我们这么糟糕，但你还是该庆幸自己更……谨慎。”

“我根本就和你们一样糟糕。”图尔巩说，喝光了第三杯酒。他眨了眨眼：“芬巩，请原谅我那些难听的话。”

他有个多么古怪的弟弟啊。前一刻就像个蛤蜊一样紧闭贝壳，下一刻又彻底敞开，脆弱不堪。希望到头来这个蛤蜊不会啪的一声，永远闭紧。然而那是远远不能确定的，因为即便是现在，图尔巩也没有完全坦白。他什么都承认了，就是没承认他那错置的嫉妒。“原谅与否，我得先解决一个问题，才能决定。”芬巩缓缓地说，“你还主张迈兹洛斯是个叛徒吗？”

图尔巩稍显夸张地耸了耸肩，答道：“我相信你对他的判断。”

“那么我原谅你。”芬巩作了决定，明白他不能指望更多了，“但是，如果你打算喝个烂醉，能不能拜托你换个地方？”[3]

图尔巩放下酒杯，站了起来：“我脚下还稳着呢，瞧。”他径直向房门走去。

迈兹洛斯回来的时候，红铜色的长发已经被细雨润湿了，比平时卷曲得更厉害。他开门见山地问：“你是不是给你那个烦人的弟弟施了个魔咒？或者，我其实该问，你给他施了个什么魔咒？”

芬巩拉近了他，他们紧紧相拥，仿佛可以借着身体的力量碾碎中间的罪孽。他踌躇着，伸手把迈兹洛斯左边额前一绺潮湿的卷发绕在指间。过了片刻，他才回答：“就是一口气给他灌了三杯酒而已。他对你说什么了？”

迈兹洛斯挖苦地笑了笑：“三杯酒，只是我等在院子里的那么一小会儿？难怪。”

“难怪什么？”

“难怪他说：祝尽兴开心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基于《精灵宝钻》。本章提及芬巩和迈兹洛斯的关系，但主要讲的是图尔巩。  
> 几句说明：我知道同人作者大多认为芬巩是吉尔-加拉德的父亲，而那意味着他结婚了。但在The Shibboleth of Fëanor及其注释35（《中洲历史》第十二卷）中我们读到，芬巩没有妻子，也没有子女。我就是因为这一点，才冒出邪恶的冲动来写芬巩和迈兹洛斯这个CP，不过我能肯定，在面对J.R.R. 托尔金的怒火时，这也帮不了我。  
> 关于吉尔-加拉德的出身，托尔金对这个问题的最后说法是：他是欧洛德瑞斯的儿子，而欧洛德瑞斯并非菲纳芬的次子，而是安格罗德的儿子。克里斯托弗·托尔金是这样说的：“不可否认，这些材料极其芜杂，但在对它们进行过比我二十年前仔细得多的分析之后，可以明确看出：把吉尔-加拉德设定为芬巩的儿子是昙花一现的想法。”（The Shibboleth of Fëanor）我在自己所有的同人文中都采纳了原作者的最后决定。  
> [1] 根据The Shibboleth of Fëanor，芬国昐还有第三个儿子阿拉卡诺（阿尔巩），牺牲在芬国昐部与奥克的第一场战役，拉莫斯之战中。  
> [2] 参见《中洲历史》第十卷中的Laws and Customs among the Eldar。图尔巩的“罪愆”等于双重通奸。  
> [3] 精灵醉酒的问题：请回忆一下安格罗德说的话——他们听了费艾诺的话之后，“变得好像醉酒一般”。（不消说还有《霍比特人》里的那位总管加理安。）显然，精灵也不能保证永远不喝醉。  
> 附：我自己也没料到会有图尔巩坦白的情节，故事的构思本来截然不同。有些角色会脱出掌握。


	3. 火龙

回想起来，他们从没见过那样的走兽。它庞大无比，满口毒牙，利爪如刀，一条长尾弯曲自如，周身鳞片色如灰烬，并且还能喷吐烈火。它逼近了诺多王族新建的国度，所到之处一片狼藉，阿德嘉兰的丰美水草惨遭焚毁。面对吞噬一切的火焰，精灵四散奔逃，逃向埃瑞德威斯林的山岭和多松尼安的丘陵。

不过并非人人如此。我不会因为区区兽类就落荒而逃——芬巩记得当时的想法。于是，他率领一队弓箭骑兵出了山岭，前去阻止恶龙推进，他们都是经验丰富的战士。

魔苟斯的邪恶产物不像那些惊慌失措的报告描述的那么庞大，但看起来更吓人，还散发着不堪忍受的恶臭，他们不得不张开嘴呼吸，以免作呕。坚定了意志，芬巩和战友们包围了它。他们时刻留意着它那张喷吐火焰的大嘴，绕着它疾驰，朝它的头和胸放箭。他们逐渐缩小包围圈，直到距离那张巨口最近的人进了喷火能及的范围。

一片炫目的红橙色火焰呼啸袭来，目标正是芬巩。他险险躲了过去。双腿夹紧坐骑的侧腹，他一边催马与恶龙拉开距离，一边又向它的眼睛射了一箭。

他太匆忙，没能命中，箭扎在了恶兽脑门上的黏腻鳞片间。芬巩迅速抽出一支新箭搭上弓弦，然后，他与敌人四目相接了。

那双眼睛是蛇的眼睛，黄色，无睑，瞳孔状如竖缝，一眨不眨地瞪视。恶龙腹中的火虽热，眼睛却冷；凶兽全身都显得丑恶，惟独眼睛美得诡异。但是，不同于蛇的眼睛，那双眼睛具有知性。它绝不是没有头脑，只能体现始作俑者之恶的畜生。它是心思缜密的生物，是披着怪物外形的恶魔。它能看。它会想。芬巩感到自己被它评估掂量，并且被找到了弱点——一个叛逆的诺多，一个杀亲者，一个被违逆天伦的同性之爱玷污的灵魂。接着，一个恐怖的声音直接侵入了他的脑海，清晰得可怕：

_你好啊，芬国昐之子芬巩。你是一位勇敢的战士。这次你或许会赢，因为我察觉我的时机尚未成熟。但我是火龙格劳龙，我告诉你，你在劫难逃。等你的死期到来，你会记起我今日所言，然后绝望。_

黑烟从恶龙的鼻孔中翻腾而出，遮住了半边天空。芬巩耳听它嘶声的呼吸和战友们嘶啸的箭雨，置危险于度外，逼近了那双冰冷、闪光，含着诱惑的眼睛。 _我要是在劫难逃，你也一样。你精明又可怖，但在我遇到我的克星之后不久，你就会遇到你的，火龙格劳龙！_

他不知道这些话来自何方，然而他知道他说的是实情。恶龙所说的也一样。

再次引弓，他射出了最后一箭——正中恶龙口中。那头巨大的怪物掉头而去，分叉的舌头上露着箭尾。北边的弓箭手闪开，给它让出了去路。恶龙逃回了邪恶的主人身边。

在归途中，战士们不吝赞美，把芬巩捧上了天。等到想法与芬巩不谋而合，只是晚了一步的至高王带兵前来，遇到他们的时候，芬国昐的长子已经被夸成了贝烈瑞安德最伟大的英雄。芬国昐显得很自豪，丝毫不嫉妒儿子赢得的光荣胜利。然而在芬巩听来，凯歌是空洞的。他知道自己永远忘不掉格劳龙那些话。

而愈发要命的是，事后，他父亲在私下里还有更多的话要说。

“我无意抹杀你的胜利，”芬国昐说，“但你既然击败了外界的恶龙，也该轮到对抗内在的了——那种在你下身点燃污秽之火的兽性。”

Atarinya，那不是什么胜利，芬巩想对他说。就算真是，你也不可能把它抹杀得更彻底了。但芬国昐的语气让他无法这么直白，因此他换了说辞：“那么至高王陛下，您建议我用什么样的箭去达到那个目的呢？您嘴里吐出来的那些带刺的吗？我为何就不能以爱为箭，去击败我堂兄灵魂里燃烧的恶龙？”

“你确定那是你力所能及的吗？”一阵尴尬的沉默过后，芬国昐反问。

父子的目光相接了。他们知道，彼此都想到了那个大逆不道的誓言，他们的血亲费艾诺以此在每个儿子的灵魂中点燃了一团永恒的黑暗之火。

末了，是芬巩别开了视线。即便在面对格劳龙的时候，他也没有这样做。

 

迈兹洛斯的贺礼送到那天，芬巩记得一清二楚。当然了，它偏偏就得在至高王和多尔罗明的诸位凡人领袖前来希斯路姆，到他这里做客的时候送到。

那顶头盔依照恶龙的模样打造，就像恶龙一样堪称庞大。它 **以灰钢造就，饰以黄金，盔上刻有胜利的如尼文。迈兹洛斯在随礼物一起送来的信中说，它具有一种力量，砍中它的剑会折断，射中它的箭会弹开。它有一个护面罩，戴它之人的面容令目睹者无不胆战心惊，而它本身又可防箭矢和火焰。头盔的冠顶上镶了恶龙格劳龙的镀金头像，以示挑战。** [1]

在场的众人无论埃尔达还是伊甸人，都对龙盔惊叹不已。它真的曾被区区一个矮人戴过吗？有几个人问道。对那个矮小的种族来说，它委实显得太大了。不过，芬巩确信问话的人谁也不能长久承受龙盔的重量，他指出矮人是支坚韧的种族，理应得到尊重。

他拿起龙盔举在眼前，隔开了父亲的不悦之色与自己的啼笑皆非。在场的人除了一位，谁都不如迈兹洛斯那么清楚芬巩的力量和肩膀的宽度，他送这个礼物无疑是半开玩笑的。虽然他知道自己有能力戴它，但希斯路姆的王子芬巩绝无可能舒适地戴着这顶头盔。不过，它来自他灵魂的伴侣，对他而言已经弥足珍贵——既是爱的信物，又是在赞誉他的勇武。

只不过，迈兹洛斯显然不了解格劳龙的警告。

“我倒想知道，”芬国昐在金属龙头后高声说，“谁能戴着这么沉重的一顶头盔战斗，还不累垮。”

“Atarinya，您想试试吗？”芬巩转向芬国昐，明知这位赠送者的礼物他的父亲大人绝对不会沾手。

芬国昐做了个拒绝的手势。“不想，”他答道，“我有量身打造的头盔，我也不希望顶着一头魔苟斯的恶兽面对敌人。”

“但是陛下，”年轻的加尔多说，他是多尔罗明的哈多之子，“如果魔苟斯的乌合之众惧怕此物的模样，戴它有何不妥？”他用近乎贪婪的目光注视着龙盔。

芬巩放低了它：“我认为，没什么不妥。”他看得出，加尔多就在能戴这顶头盔的少数人之列。

“那么，加尔多，你何不试试。”芬国昐说，露出了十分令人不快的微笑。

加尔多摇了摇头：“芬国昐大人，我不能僭越我父亲。他正值年富力强，戴它会比我轻松。”

千真万确。所有的目光都投向了加尔多的父亲。哈多并不是在场众人当中最伟大的战士——只有芬国昐才有资格如此自诩——但谁也不能否认，金发哈多长了最宽厚、最强壮的肩膀，何况芬国昐本人立刻高声说：“的确，它就像是为他定做的！”

“陛下，它是您杰出的儿子收到的礼物。”哈多·罗林多用低沉的嗓音严肃地说，“我决不会斗胆索求。”

哈多说得相当真诚，然而芬巩明白自己别无选择。他父亲永远不会明着谴责或侮辱他，但已经先是巧妙有效地以轻蔑抹去了赠礼和赠送者的光彩，再切切实实地剥夺了芬巩保留爱人信物的权利。

而芬巩向来不习惯迟疑。他上前一步，把龙盔递向哈多，郑重地宣布：“吾友，它属于你了。”

那位凡人露出得体的笑容接过了它，开始表达谢意；他似乎忘了配合，不过那无伤大雅。

芬国昐得意地一笑。“你何不戴上它看看？”他鼓励哈多。

也许这其实是好事，芬巩告诉自己，心里觉得空落落的。难道下身那条恶龙还不够他对付的吗？他当然不想再弄来一个顶在头上吧？又不是说此物能保护他免受格劳龙本尊所害。一头恶龙才不会被自身的模样吓倒。

哈多举起头盔，戴在头上。不出意料，它合适极了。

 

“别自责了。当此情境，你既不能冒犯哈多家族，又不能跟你父亲决裂，不这样又能如何。”几年以后的一个夏日，迈兹洛斯对芬巩说。他们肢体交缠，精疲力尽地躺在一起，黑玉色和红铜色的发辫解开了，纠杂着散在蕨叶铺成的林中睡床上。之前，芬巩去希姆凛山上找到了堂兄兼爱人，他们为了确保不被旁人察觉，漫游到了足够远的地方。

“话说回来，”迈兹洛斯不无讽刺地接着说，“假如那是我亲手做的，我说不定真会觉得被怠慢了。”他抬起断了的右腕，怅惘地补了一句，“但是自从踏上中洲大地，我就什么都没做过。”

芬巩伸手拢住他的断腕，轻轻把它按上自己的胸口。那里戴着迈兹洛斯送给他的珍贵礼物，一颗费艾诺亲手琢造的绿宝石。“这个，我决不会舍弃。任何人、任何事都休想让我屈服。与其那样，我宁可被集结的诺多大军发现在这里，躺在你身旁。”

迈兹洛斯轻笑起来。令芬巩异常欣慰的是，他没把残废的胳膊抽回去。他们刚在一起那几次，他常常那么做。“近期内是不会集结军队的，”他自信地宣告，“魔苟斯被困在安格班，贝烈瑞安德一片太平。否则我们也不会躺在这里，丝毫不担心危险，只怕败露蒙羞。”

见芬巩默不作声，迈兹洛斯终于还是抽回了右臂。抬肘支起身体，他低下头，审视着爱人的面孔。他的长发像帘幕那样从脸庞两侧垂下，直触芬巩的双颊，将整个世界缩成了四目相隔的空间。“你在担心什么？”他问，“别闷在心里。”

芬巩深深地叹了口气，终于说：“我父亲。”他见迈兹洛斯微一皱眉，连忙摇了摇头，“不是因为他迫使我把龙盔给了哈多·罗林多，而是事后我祝贺他手腕高明的时候他说的话。他想知道，他接下来要怎么办才能让我离开你，娶妻生个后代。”

“你怎么回答他的？”迈兹洛斯想要知道。他坐了起来，一条腿跨过芬巩的身躯，双膝紧紧夹在爱人的腰间，双眼的色彩犹如挟着风暴的浓云。

芬巩感到恶龙又回到了下身，正在抬起狂暴的头。有害又无果，他发觉自己在想，这烧焦一切，消耗一切的火。

“你有没有告诉他，”迈兹洛斯接着说，“你已经婚配，但你和你的伴侣都不可能生育？还有，他为什么想让你生个后代？他该不会打算像他那些凡人盟友那样，衰老而死吧？”

“我真希望我知道。”芬巩低声说。父亲并不了解格劳龙的预言，因为他一直对此守口如瓶。难道是芬国昐预感自己会死，担心家族传承断绝？排在芬巩之后的男性继承人只有一个，就是他弟弟图尔巩；而图尔巩只有一个女儿，并且由于妻子已经去世，也不会再有后代了。他不知道还能再说什么，于是把迈兹洛斯拉过来粗暴地一吻，给两人的嘴唇都留下了瘀伤。

“难道，”迈兹洛斯在亲吻间仍坚持说，“勇者芬巩也会害怕？逐走恶龙的英雄竟会屈服于某种无名的恐惧？”

他语气轻松，但他猜得令人不安地接近了真相。芬巩想起了那头他无法也不会战胜的凶暴恶龙。他该不该向迈兹洛斯提起格劳龙的预言？然而他发觉，他不能再给堂兄的烦忧添加负担了。他不能告诉迈兹洛斯，他梦见了那头恶兽，而在每一个梦里，它都在一点点成长。

但愿迈兹洛斯只是这么一问，并不期望回答。“你知道吗？”芬巩最后低声说，“我父亲认为我们的爱堪比龙焰。”

蓦然间，迈兹洛斯的凝视变成了怒视，目光中凝聚起来的慑人光辉能让任何人畏缩——除了那些爱着他，了解他的痛苦有多深的人。“这么说，他过去就是那么认为的？现在他还相信那只是来自下身的冲动，而不是同时来自内心？”他问，“他是不是一直没认识到，火是死亡与生命的统一，既可怕又美丽？在消耗的同时，它还在散发热度？在烧毁燃料的同时，它也会传播光明？而没有它，我们将会寒冷而死，在黑暗中消逝？”

迈兹洛斯伸出左臂搂住芬巩的肩，拉他起身，以无法抗拒的力量把他揽在胸前。他的嗓音充满了激情，芬巩感到他灼热的呼吸吹拂着自己的脸颊。“如果耗尽我自己就能给你光和热，我会不假思索地燃烧。如果你父亲还要说我们的爱是兽性，那就叫他等着看美和光明好了。”他侧身倒进蕨叶中，翻过身，把芬巩拉到身上，腿缠在爱人的腰间。他在献出自己，就像芬巩从前献出自己一样。

到了这时，芬巩根本不能再连贯地思考了。他茫然地想着迈兹洛斯的论证是在哪里走入了歧途，但只意识到它总之不是无懈可击。那种唤起了贪欲的光明又如何呢，比如费艾诺的精灵宝钻？如果火同时包含了兽性和美，那么在它貌似温驯的时候仍然忌惮它的力量，难道不是明智的？

但他是战士，不是哲人。他所能确定的一切就是，他得到的爱和他给出的一样真实。

什么都不能让我们分开——这是他在他们的激情融合之前仅存的一线清明。什么都不能，无论是我父亲的言语还是你父亲的黑暗火焰。

就连恶龙也不例外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> 基于《精灵宝钻》和《未完的传说》。声明：只为托尔金存在。但我该为芬巩/迈兹洛斯这个CP而受谴责。特邀嘉宾：邪恶的火龙格劳龙。恐怕它要来作一阵子客……  
> [1] 部分引自《未完的传说》。


	4. 舔舐伤口

芬国昐死了。

他去挑战了魔苟斯本尊。旁人谁也没有如斯勇气或力量去击伤大敌。然而，这是否该被视为愚蠢和鲁莽？倘若去挑战的人是费艾诺，答案就是显而易见的。不管言辞多么英勇，这位火之魂魄从来都分不清“心如烈火”和“头脑发热”的区别。然而他那两个半兄弟里年长的一位可不是这样。在芬威众子当中，芬国昐就算不是最睿智的，也肯定是最精明的，他说每一句话，做每一件事都不是没有用意。

那么，去和魔苟斯一对一决斗有多精明呢？我父亲真的相信他有机会取胜吗？芬国昐的儿子自问，凝视着面前那顶摆在桌上的王冠，竭力想理清芬国昐的牺牲将带来哪些严重的后果。我会不会也那么做？我会为了什么去做那样的事？在希斯路姆王城（此地已经不如往日那么安全了）中属于他的私室里，随着暮色降临，这些疑问有增无减，仿佛随着阴影一起变长加深了。

和平的长夏眨眼间就变成了破坏和毁灭的严冬。阿德嘉兰的沃土被烧焦了，安格班合围被攻破了，菲纳芬两个勇敢的儿子战死了，多尔罗明忠诚的哈多被杀了，费艾诺众子被驱散了，东贝烈瑞安德的领土陷落了——希姆凛的坚固要塞除外，多亏迈兹洛斯发起了猛烈的抵抗。而恶龙也回来了，火龙格劳龙如今完全长成了，诚如芬巩所知——自从他四百年前首次见到那头长着金色眼睛的凶兽，他难道没在最黑暗的梦境里眼看着它一寸寸、一尺尺地成长吗？

恶龙已经掉头向东，去对付费艾诺众子了。鉴于那头怪物无论去往哪里都会造成空前的浩劫，即便在此时此刻，芬巩也担心它会成为迈兹洛斯的克星。但他从来都没有想到自己的父亲会死。没有任何预兆，至高王就驰向了末日，被践踏在魔苟斯脚下。现在，芬国昐的儿子企图说服自己那是大胆的赌博，而不是绝望之举，因为自寻死路的人会被曼督斯留住很久。

君王抛下了些什么？痛失一切的人民，惨遭削弱的国度，一个没有后嗣的悲伤后嗣。儿子又从父亲那里继承了什么？王权的负担——芬巩拿起精工装饰的王冠，戴在自己头上——已经变得像恶龙一样庞大的复仇之念，外加力不从心的感觉。

而且还有那么多不曾挑明。他本人的恶龙曾经是父亲一根无法拔除的肉中刺，但他为什么一直不承认它会带来刺痛？

有人敲了敲门。芬巩闻声惊得一跳，迅速摘下了王冠，仿佛戴上它的行为是僭越之举。

一个苗条的人影走了进来。是科伊瑞尔，长着一头红发的姑娘。当阿德嘉兰平原在骤火之战中毁于恶龙与炎魔的突袭，她是为数不多的幸存者之一。她在大火中失去了所有的亲人，逃来希斯路姆，投奔至高王麾下寻求庇护。

“吾王，”她对芬巩说，“您正坐在暗处。您想让我给您点起一盏灯吗？”

可你能从哪里找到一盏足够明亮的灯呢？芬巩在心里叹息。他就不该盯着她的头发，哪怕那颜色让他想起了迈兹洛斯。科伊瑞尔误会了他的动机，开始寻找机会与他共处。一见到他，她脸上就焕发出期待的神采。这让他难过。她经历了那么多痛苦，理应得到真爱，但他却给不了她哪怕一点希望。

“多谢，科伊瑞尔女士，但昏暗的光线很衬我的心情。”他努力把话说得冷淡些，“即便摸着黑，我也找得到门。”

“那是当然，陛下，”她微笑着应和，“而我觉得您很快就会想出门了。不久前，哨兵从瞭望塔上看到有一队骑兵正往王城来，预计他们会在群星出现后抵达大门。”

很好，他独自思考得也够久了。“我会准备迎接他们。”好了，姑娘，出去吧。

科伊瑞尔点点头，微一犹豫，然后离开了。

芬巩想起了那头逍遥在外，摧毁一切障碍的恶龙。他希望这队骑手从东线带来好消息。再一次，他碰了碰王冠。他坚信，一旦得知迈兹洛斯安然无恙，它就会变得更容易接受。

 

事实上，哨兵看到的正是迈兹洛斯本人。他安然无恙，之所以前来，既是为了表达对前代至高王的哀悼，又是为了向新任君王效忠。玛格洛尔也来了，很可能是为了掩人耳目，免得有人注意到这个事实：这所谓的效忠没人要求，实属多余。

图尔巩和芬罗德仍然藏在各自的隐秘国度里，只是送信致意，余下的费艾诺众子则是连信也没费心送。不过迈兹洛斯能来，芬巩已经很高兴了，不管他的尊崇是不是个幌子。

而它无疑就是个幌子，因为它是装出来的。迈兹洛斯坚持要在他的君王面前下跪，姿态无比正规，表情却无比讽刺，这不免稍稍损害了芬巩的欣慰。玛格洛尔陪着走了过场，显得饱受困扰。

 _今晚在给你安排的住处等我。_ 当那兄弟俩起身时，芬巩把这句话送进了迈兹洛斯的脑海。

答复出乎意料： _我宁愿在兵器库等你。你我已经太久不曾较量过了。_

君王同意了。一场比武能在他们之间擦出什么样的火花，他记得比什么都清楚。

 

那天夜里，芬巩去了兵器库。他把正式的袍服换成了朴素的上衣，头发也拢到后面，用细绳绑住。迈兹洛斯比他先到，手里拿着剑——不是训练用的钝剑，而是他自己的剑。

“你要是打算和我拼命，我强烈建议你穿上一件锁子甲。”芬巩用轻松的口吻评论道。他考虑了一下动手之前要不要索取一个亲吻，不过决定不要。何不换个花样，严肃一回呢？于是，他只是准备去挑一柄剑，因为他觉得没理由回房去拿自己的剑。

“我用不着锁子甲。”他听到迈兹洛斯在他背后说，“但它要是适合你，我不反对你穿。”

芬巩霍然转过了身。迈兹洛斯的腔调里缺了本该存在的调侃。他的爱人会这样说话，必定是因为情绪异常暴躁。而令他惊愕的是，经过细心的探索，他发现迈兹洛斯已经对他关闭了意念的大门。他感到怒气升上了心头。“你知道什么适合我吗？”他反唇相讥，不等迈兹洛斯回答，就扯开腰带，拽掉了上衣和衬衣。微一犹豫，他又摘下了迈兹洛斯送的礼物——那颗费艾诺琢造的绿宝石[1]，不想损伤到它。希望自己的做法不被误解，他袒露着胸膛，回身面对迈兹洛斯：“这会让行动更自如，你不会不同意吧？”

对面的那双眼睛明显眯了起来。

芬巩重新转向一排排悬挂在墙上的长剑，从容不迫地审视起来。迈兹洛斯脱掉衣服需要时间，而且当此情境多半会拒绝援手。终于，至高王找到了一柄趁手的剑，然而他一直等到灵敏的听力捕捉到丝绸落上地板的沙沙声响，断定迈兹洛斯已经脱了上衣，才回过头。

他的目光落在爱人的胸膛上，接着向上游移，移过喉咙、下颚、嘴唇、双眼——在这里，四目相对，他们的视线相接了。突然间，芬巩一心只想丢下剑，过去拥抱迈兹洛斯，驱散那双眼睛里的阴云——然而他不能。至此他已经知道，这远不止一场较量，距疯狂只有一步之遥。

“好了吗？”他问，并非毫无担忧。左撇子的剑士从来都不容易对付，何况眼前这位还有运用双手的经验——现在惯用左手，但还记得过去惯用的右手。在这样的对抗中，迈兹洛斯其实才是那个拥有双手的人，而对手则成了单手的战士。

“好了。”传来了回答。

芬巩立刻发起了进攻。他有机会取胜，前提是全力以赴。

迈兹洛斯在千钧一发之际闪避开来。接着，所有的思绪和困扰都被其他需求代替了。观察与预料，斩击与挡架，前进与规避。与此同时，金属撞击和刮擦的声音袭击着耳膜，在四壁间回荡。

某一时刻，芬巩堪堪避免了胸腔被剖开，而他的剑也刚好没能咬进对手的肩膀。他们同时一顿。“你是想要那顶王冠吗？”芬巩听见自己在发问。如果迈兹洛斯觉得，接受一个年轻得多的君王统治很难堪……

“你觉得我为什么来向你效忠？费艾诺家族被废黜了。芬威的王冠是你的。称职点吧。”深呼吸之后，迈兹洛斯又发起了进攻。

新一轮攻守来往开始了。迈兹洛斯险些就让争斗见血，而芬巩开始希望手里拿的是自己的剑。又是一次战斗中的停顿，这时他俩都在喘气流汗了。“如果不是因为王位本身，那么是因为它在我们之间制造的距离吗？”芬巩问，在大腿上擦着潮湿的手掌。

迈兹洛斯也在这样做，剑暂时靠在身上。“这是什么，一场剑技较量，还是一个猜谜游戏？”

“Maitimo，我想要的不是回避，而是答案。而且，与其拿着剑互砍，你难道不想——”

又一次，迈兹洛斯发起了进攻，空前地猛烈。至此，芬巩只剩了防守之力。然而不久他就注意到，对手渐渐变得急躁，甚至有点粗心了。这可一点都不像迈兹洛斯；他一定深受困扰，至少这一点是显而易见的。但芬巩清楚，自己如果借机反攻，就不可避免要伤到他，很可能伤得很重。他犹豫了。

哪怕面对一个粗心大意的迈兹洛斯，他也付不起犹豫的代价。剑在他察觉之前就划破了他胸口的肌肤。低下头，他看到自己的血缓缓涌了出来，伤口恰好就在平时戴着那颗绿宝石的地方。紧接着，他听到一柄剑当啷一声落到砖地上。他松开自己的武器，跪了下去。

一声发自喉间的惊呼。突然间，迈兹洛斯跪在了他面前。“我伤到你了，”他难以置信地说。

“一点小伤，仅此而已。”芬巩含糊地说。此时此刻，它甚至不疼，不过他知道很快就会的，等血止住的时候。“我没事，只是有点累。”

“躺下。”

“小伤罢了。”

“躺下。”

王服从了，听任自己被扶着躺到地上，赤裸的脊背和冰冷的地砖之间垫了一件外衣。“你赢了。”他说，心想这肯定就是迈兹洛斯想要确认的——他至少有一个方面还占着上风。

而他有吗？“你赢了。”一阵寂静之后，芬巩重复道。

“我真希望我能相信你……”紧接着，迈兹洛斯俯下身，开始舔去鲜血，清洁伤口，就像动物照料受伤的幼崽那样。这是个止血的上佳方法，还能加快痊愈的进程。

可它也有副作用。有种舒缓的快感穿入芬巩胸口微微抽疼的伤处，扩散到他的全身。一绺发丝挠得他锁骨发痒，他感到迈兹洛斯残缺的右腕轻按着自己的上腹。“我喜欢这样。”他说。

几次不规则的心跳之后，迈兹洛斯抬起了头。他虽然无精打采，但露出了微笑，这让芬巩如释重负。他意念的大门也敞开了： _我也喜欢这样做。_ 他继续护理下去，把关怀的范围扩大到了他的剑从未碰过的地方。

“你不希望是我伤到了你吗？”芬巩小声挑逗。

_你本来可以伤到我。你本来应该伤了我。我刚才疯了。_

_疯狂……有害……危险去爱。_ 芬巩发现很难集中精力进行意念的交流。

迈兹洛斯缩回了舌尖：“后悔了？”

“不……”芬巩考虑了一下要不要把整件事讨论清楚，但决定按下不提。他想起了格劳龙，他们还从来没谈论过它。“你见过恶龙了？”

“哪一头？”迈兹洛斯摸了摸芬巩的恶龙正要挣开束缚的地方。

“两者都算。不过我不会问你觉得哪个更令人难忘。”

“答案可能出乎你的意料，”迈兹洛斯意味深长地说。

芬巩嗤之以鼻，探手去摸爱人的恶龙。“让我看看！靠近点，我来解放它。”他忍住没有再提格劳龙。他驱除了这样的念头：迈兹洛斯心怀另一条他无法像这样轻易掌握的恶龙。他也打发了这样的想法：芬国昐之所以固执又激烈地反对他们两人结合，很可能与此有关。“过来。跟我一起。”

“这里大概不行？”

“我进来后闩上了门。”

芬巩刚提到门，就有人敲响了它。他猛地坐起来，动作过大，忍不住哼了一声。

“当心，否则又会出血。”迈兹洛斯提醒他，然后提高声音问，“谁？”

“我。”尽管隔了一道厚厚的木门，回答的声音仍然响亮。

“玛格洛尔，稍等。”迈兹洛斯说。

他们穿好衣服，擦净迈兹洛斯剑上的血，显然用了远远不止“稍等”的时间。等到收拾停当，芬巩的伤真的又出血了。幸运的是，他的上衣是深蓝色的，不带装饰，不容易看出血迹。

他打开武器库的门，看到两个人等在外边：玛格洛尔，还有那位名叫科伊瑞尔的姑娘。

“我有话要和你说，而这位可爱的女士告诉我你在武器库里。”玛格洛尔对芬巩说，“但你们为什么闩门？”

芬巩压下了一声叹息。他该拿这位固执的女性怎么办？“我们进去是为了较量一场，”他解释，“我们决定不让别人发现是谁取胜。”他对科伊瑞尔礼貌地点了点头，“晚安，女士。多谢你为玛格洛尔殿下带路。”

她微笑了，丝毫不为他的冷淡而窘迫：“吾王，您也晚安。”

他们对答的时候，玛格洛尔一直用异样的眼神打量他们。“你们吵了一架，”科伊瑞尔走后，他说。

“对，但问题已经解决了。”芬巩告诉他，“你找我想说什么？”

玛格洛尔看看他，再看看迈兹洛斯，最后还是看向了他。“你有没有过这种经历？就是你相信自己有些要紧的话要说，但忽然间悟了，于是明白说不说都无所谓了？”

“有过，”芬巩严肃地答道，“这么说就没什么要讨论的了？”他意识到，他不仅在问玛格洛尔，也在问他自己。

“没有了。”迈兹洛斯的弟弟最后向他们投来无助的一眼，转过身走了。

“你觉得他想说什么？”等玛格洛尔走出听觉能及的范围，芬巩问。

迈兹洛斯耸了耸肩：“谁知道另一个人的脑袋里在想什么？”

芬巩摇了摇头：“别敷衍。你是他哥哥。”

迈兹洛斯拉近了他：“也许他想谈谈火龙？”

“他见过它了？”

“见过了。”

“他有何评价？”一阵沉默后，芬巩问，“他有多恨它？”

“几乎是一点也不恨。玛格洛尔擅长用歌声赶走恨意。但是……”

“但是什么？”

“我想他宁可避开它。”

迈兹洛斯把他拉到怀中亲吻时，芬巩微微一缩。但当然，那只是因为他的伤。

爱的伤口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> 基于《精灵宝钻》。声明：我永远不会自称原创作者。向托尔金致歉，并且偷眼看看拜伦爵士。（谁明白了我的意思？）  
> [1] 根据克里斯托弗·托尔金的说法，这其实是他父亲最早的埃莱萨构思。《中洲历史》第十一卷提到，有两条铅笔写的注释说“他[费艾诺]把这块绿宝石给了迈德洛斯[迈兹洛斯的早期拼写形式]”，以及“费艾诺的绿宝石，由迈德洛斯赠给芬巩”。克里斯托弗·托尔金评论：“家父当时在考虑埃莱萨这颗在《魔戒》中登场的宝石的早期历史。他后期对它的来历的构想，参见《未完的传说》。”


	5. 一线希望

曾经有一段时光，他们在东贝烈瑞安德打猎消遣，但在骤火之战以后，拜魔苟斯的奥克所赐，大多数猎物不是被杀死就是被吃掉了。因此，现在他们改成了猎杀奥克，力图从那些丑恶生物手下尽量清理出一些地方，也为了拯救尚可挽救的一切免遭污染毁灭。一如既往，迈兹洛斯在追捕中是最无情的，愤怒起来也最骇人。奥克在他白炽的怒火前狼奔豕突，结果正撞上芬巩和玛格洛尔的长矛。

狩猎行动到了第三天，他们不再清点战果，而是烧掉了尸体，然后一行人怀着残忍的满足回到了希姆凛山上的堡垒。在那里，有个意外正等着他们——就在他们猎奥克归来之前不久，两个访客来到了大门口，不期而至，但并非不受欢迎，因为他们同是费艾诺的儿子——凯勒巩和库茹芬。

迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔很高兴见到弟弟，而芬巩也不太反感和他们相处。尽管至少库茹芬要对洛斯加烧船和接下来冰海跋涉的伤亡负一部分责任，但芬巩认为那已经是过去的事了，不必耿耿于怀。埃尔达付不起内讧的代价；事实已经证明，大敌太强，所有人都该团结一致。要不是奇尔丹和他在法拉斯的臣民及时伸出援手，芬巩自己早在三年前魔苟斯攻打希斯路姆的时候就会牺牲了。

然而这兄弟俩来得不无蹊跷。他们两个是骑着同一匹马来的；库茹芬脖子上缠着一条布带，就连在炉火供暖的大厅里也不肯解开；凯勒巩没带他的大猎犬胡安随行，之前它可一直是他的忠诚伙伴。真是遗憾，因为胡安向来最渴望追杀奥克和其他邪恶生物。

晚餐在他们回来时已经准备好了，芬巩决定到时候再问个清楚，但席间率先发问的是玛格洛尔。“你们这是在纳国斯隆德住腻了？”他问两个弟弟，“否则，难道是芬罗德觉得你们喝了他太多的酒？”

凯勒巩和库茹芬交换了一个眼神，没有答话。

“怎么？”迈兹洛斯问。

“我们的堂弟芬罗德，”凯勒巩语气平板地答，“死了。”

芬巩的杯子一抖，杯中的酒洒了出来。

“我希望，”一阵寂静之后，迈兹洛斯说，“你没指望我们被这么糟烂的笑话逗乐吧？”凯勒巩可不是以幽默感著称的。

“他没讲笑话。”库茹芬耸了耸肩，“芬罗德在西瑞安岛上戈沙乌尔的地牢里被妖狼咬死了。我必须补充，我们的堂弟值得称道，他给自己好好地报了仇，因为轮到他的时候，他咬了那狼的咽喉。”

芬罗德，芬威的孙辈中最快乐，最开明，也最宽容慷慨的一个，竟然死了，被杀害在他自己建起的要塞中？芬巩瞪着库茹芬，他居然还有邪恶的勇气说俏皮话。 _也许我该把你当作合适的礼物送给魔苟斯。_

“这是怎么回事？”迈兹洛斯粗声问。

库茹芬清了清嗓子：“他为了帮助一个名叫贝伦的卑贱凡人，打算从魔苟斯的王冠上抢来一颗精灵宝钻。那个凡人需要宝钻当聘礼，求娶辛葛的女儿露西恩。所以我们就帮纳国斯隆德的国民想起了我们的誓言。”他扫了一眼听到这里，都显得深受困扰的迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔，“他们足够明智，拒绝帮助芬罗德；他则足够疯狂，无论如何也要走，只带了那个凡人和十个战士。”库茹芬咳嗽起来，喝了一大口酒，“凯勒巩，你介意说完吗？”

凯勒巩在椅子里挪了挪：“还有什么好说的？芬罗德自寻死路。他那无趣的小侄子欧洛德瑞斯听说了他的死讯，就要求继承王位，告诉我们最好走人。所以我们就到这里了。”

“那么是谁差点掐死你？”芬巩问，指着库茹芬脖子上缠着的布带。他快压不住怒火了。“肯定不是欧洛德瑞斯——他可没有杀亲者的资质！”

凯勒巩跳了起来。“别人也就罢了，你居然有脸用杀亲者这个词指责我们？！”他喊道，“你的手和我们的一样红！”

“收敛点！”迈兹洛斯的左手砸在了桌子上，“回答至高王的问题。”

“哈！何不就让篡位者的儿子慷慨激昂一下？”库茹芬又开始咳嗽。[1]

“库茹芬！”迈兹洛斯吼道。

芬巩站了起来。他们可以侮辱他，但不能侮辱芬国昐。“迈兹洛斯，”他说，语调一触即发，“我身为访客不会在主人家里拔剑，但我也不愿意和那种……睡在同一个屋顶下。”他转过身，大步向房门走去。

在他身后，四兄弟同时提高了声音。一把椅子翻倒在地板上。印象中，至少一个费艾诺的儿子在喊他回去，但芬巩充耳不闻，径自离开了。

 

外面几乎全黑了，夜空中群星正在闪现。芬巩意识到，他要离开希姆凛的威胁是实现不了的，因为连夜穿过奥克和其他邪恶生物出没的野外是纯粹的蠢行。他顶多能做到避开凯勒巩和库茹芬，天一亮就动身离开。不过，只要留在堡垒附近，他至少可以散散步，理清思绪和情感。

他松开鞘中的剑，然后开始下山，走的是一条他曾和迈兹洛斯一起走过的小径，那还是在快乐一些的日子里，在骤火之战以前。他咬紧了牙关。他们一个又一个逝去了。先是他最小的弟弟阿尔巩[2]，接着是他的妹妹阿瑞蒂尔，安格罗德，艾格诺尔，他的父亲，而现在又是芬罗德。谁会是下一个？

不要是迈兹洛斯。千万不要是迈兹洛斯。

这种可能光是想想就已经不堪忍受了，因此他改去想芬罗德，用悲伤压制了恐惧。他堂弟的容颜浮现在脑海里，却不是他最后一次在希斯路姆的作战会议上见到的样貌。他想起的是一个少年，在提力安他们祖父的花园里，从树上倒挂下来。那天是个节日。

“芬罗德，幸会。”芬巩记得自己当时这么说，抬头望着绿叶中间的金发脑袋，“你的好朋友图尔巩也来了。你不想下来吗？”

芬罗德眨了眨眼，眼神有点呆滞：“现在还不想。我想睡。”

“只有蝙蝠才倒挂着入睡，”芬巩说，“昆迪也可以在树上入睡，但不是头朝下悬着睡。”

“那我就是只蝙蝠。我确实睡着了。我梦见自己在微光中的树林里飞翔。你为什么叫醒我？”

突然间，芬巩发觉自己在怀疑这孩子答话时是不是真的醒着。“免得你掉下来死去。”他忆起了自己轻松的回答。

“昆迪是不会死的。”

“弥瑞尔就死了。”

“她停止了呼吸，可我不会。”

那就是芬罗德。而这一次，他模仿的不是蝙蝠，而是妖狼，而他已经死了。

芬巩愤怒地摇了摇头。让你的悲哀化成对抗大敌的武器，不要放任自己陷入无关的回忆和愚蠢的思绪！他告诉自己。这根本不能减轻痛苦。 _我要疯了。_

_——那恐怕没错。_

芬巩霍然转身，拔剑挥出，但立刻意识到来人只能是迈兹洛斯。没有谁还能读出他不设防时的想法。他要不是这么心不在焉，本来应该听到有人走近。真是疯了，迈兹洛斯要是敌人怎么办？

“身为悬赏的对象，夜里独自游荡可不安全。”迈兹洛斯的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光。

“没错，魔苟斯给我的脑袋估了个高价。”芬巩还剑入鞘。

“对我来说，它向来无价。魔苟斯怎么估价都不为过。”迈兹洛斯迈步走近，抬手抚上了芬巩的脸颊。

而芬巩抬手按住了迈兹洛斯的胸膛。有短短的片刻，他们就这样一动不动，感受着阿尔达的气息和对方的呼吸吹过肌肤。然后，他们终于消除了剩余的距离，让四唇相接。

他们的吻是短暂的，为了避免在这片不再太平的山岭中勾起欲望。在他们周围，树叶在悲伤地呢喃。

“我命令他们到马厩里去睡觉，”迈兹洛斯最后说，“我不可能把他俩在夜里彻底赶出去。他们毕竟是我弟弟。但是明天，他们就得走。你以为我不像你那样为芬罗德悲伤吗？没有什么能替他们的行径开脱。”

没有吗？芬巩想，此时小心地对意念设了防，以免伤害他的爱人。那个你也发过的誓言算不算？他宁愿不去细想，迈兹洛斯若是与他那两个弟弟易地而处的话会怎么做。仁慈的众鹰之王啊，如果是他把芬罗德送上了死路，我会原谅他吗？但他决不会做出这种事，对吧？

“所以你看，”迈兹洛斯继续说，“你其实不必和他们睡在同一个屋顶下。”

“谢谢，Maitimo。我非常感激。”

“这个么，我不得不想办法把你引诱进来，”迈兹洛斯得意地一笑，“你会来吗？”

芬巩伸手勾住了迈兹洛斯的肩膀。他无法拒绝。他决不会不去。虽然他从未想过要发誓与迈兹洛斯终身相守，但那不是因为此举在埃尔达当中闻所未闻，而是因为他的爱就是誓言。他不会打破这个誓言。他决不会偏离这条他正在走的路。

迈兹洛斯做了同样的动作，右臂的残端搭在芬巩的肩胛上。他们一起沿着小径上山，走向大门，在卫兵放行时也不曾费心分开。毕竟，在这样的时刻，一对密友兼亲人为何不能互相支撑，互相安慰？如今，传来的消息绝大部分都是悲伤的。

“对了，”芬巩在走进主堡时问，“你有没有查清是谁差点掐死库茹芬？”[3]

“我没法让他们开口，”迈兹洛斯答道，“很有可能跟夺走库茹芬的马，诱走凯勒巩的猎犬的是同一个人。”

这样一个人在抗击魔苟斯的战争里会是宝贵的财富，芬巩想。

 

当芬巩闪进卧室，闩上房门时，迈兹洛斯的衣服刚脱了一半。他们同时除去了剩下的衣物。他们互相打量了一刻，然后芬巩扣住爱人的肩，一边狠狠地吻他，一边推他后退，靠到墙上。“你会需要支撑的，”当迈兹洛斯扬起眉时，他说。

他跪了下来，双手滑到了情人腰间。

“至高王竟肯为我下跪？”迈兹洛斯问，眸色因期盼而加深了。

仍然有点不自在吗？“还请迁就，否则我尊贵的膝盖可能会彻底忘掉怎么打弯。”芬巩握住迈兹洛斯的左手和残缺的右腕——如今迈兹洛斯再也不抽回它了——倾身向前。

过了一阵，他感到对方的指甲埋进了自己的掌心。他让自己的目光向上游移，越过轮廓完美的胸膛，停在上方那张英俊的脸上。那张嘴微微张着，舌尖润湿了下唇；那双眼睛失了焦距，眼睑在颤动。在朦胧的烛光中，他显得脆弱，不再是致命的战士，更像维林诺那个矜持的青年——只有一点区别：在维林诺，他们只是朋友。

突然间，迈兹洛斯头向旁边一摆，双肩往后抵在了墙上。他倒抽了一口气。“Findekáno，你再这样下去，如果当真隔墙有耳，我的喊声很快就会把它们震聋了。”

芬巩停了下来。“然后它们直到坍塌都会牢牢把你记住……那么，去床上？”

“任何我能闷住叫声的地方！”迈兹洛斯说。

末了，迈兹洛斯咬住了芬巩的肩膀，而芬巩埋头在迈兹洛斯的长发中，蒙住了愉悦的呻吟。他们一度保持着交缠的姿态，谁也不觉得有必要开口或挪动。

门上传来响亮的敲击，惊得他们立刻分开。“迈兹洛斯！”

是玛格洛尔。他们对视一眼。 _我们要不要假装不在？_

_他多半知道我们在。_

_但如果他不是一个人来的呢？_

紧接着，他们便听到玛格洛尔提高嗓音吟唱起来，门闩开始慢慢滑开。芬巩大吃一惊——费艾诺的次子决不会只为了满足好奇心而滥用力量。

躺下别动。迈兹洛斯抬肘支起了身体。芬巩很不情愿地躲到爱人身后，拉过被单盖住了头。

有人进来了。“哥哥，抱歉，”玛格洛尔悦耳的嗓音响了起来，“但有要事。你最好起来。”

迈兹洛斯不自在地动了动。

突然间，芬巩决定还是不装死了。他掀开被单，坐了起来。

与此同时，门发出相当大的声音关上了。玛格洛尔肯定是一注意到兄长背后的轻微移动就踢上了它。这样的话，他确实不是一个人来的，还有别人等在外面。

“什么事这么重要？”芬巩低声问。

玛格洛尔盯着芬巩的肩膀，那里还留着迈兹洛斯的牙印。他咽了咽，停了一会儿才回答：“凯勒巩和库茹芬决定不睡在马厩里。他俩出了堡垒，结果遇到了两个从安格班逃出来的奴隶。那两个被他俩俘虏的奴隶声称有话要说。”

“我们会下去。”迈兹洛斯说，同时芬巩下了床，捡起了自己的衣物。从安格班逃出来的奴隶？他们更有可能是魔苟斯的工具，没有自身的意愿，执行的是大敌的使命。

“下去，带囚犯准备审问，”玛格洛尔对门外的人喊道，“我去叫醒王。”出门之前，他向他们投来了责备的一瞥，“你们越来越不小心了。”

“是啊，也许我们不妨发布拖延已久的结婚启事，”迈兹洛斯嘲弄道，“然后你可以在我们的婚礼上奏乐。”

玛格洛尔逃也似地离开了房间，就在关门之前不知咕哝了一句什么。芬巩简直要同情他了。

 

芬巩震惊了。站在他座前的两个人模样比奴隶还惨：衣衫褴褛，臭气熏人，躯体大半裸露在外，他们瘦弱不堪，皮肤被尘土染得灰败，流血的双脚上遍布数不清的茧皮和伤疤。他们稀疏的头发也是灰白的，很难说这是沾了灰土的缘故，还是遭受残酷折磨的结果。他们眼里仍然饱含恐惧、痛苦和厌恶，这些情绪必定在魔苟斯的黑暗地穴里侵袭了他们。他们一点也不像精灵，就连凡人都多半不情愿承认跟这些可怜的生物沾亲带故。

奥克就是这样造就的，芬巩想。再多一点折磨，再进一步腐坏，当他们被迫和同样被摧残至深的女性生养后代，他们就会失去本性。每一代都将陷得更深，直到……他战栗了，不得不克制把他们赶出去，任由黑夜吞噬的冲动。那是奥克的行径。

再一次，他上下打量着他们。俘虏的双手被捆在背后，这是貌似明智的预防措施，因为一柄淬毒的利刃可以轻易找到机会，刺入毫无防备者的肉体。据悉，这样的事曾经发生过。

但今夜，芬巩厌倦了谨慎。“放开他们，”他命令道。

在场的人有几个指出了此举的风险，表示反对，迈兹洛斯也在其中。不过凯勒巩和库茹芬没有反对，他俩只是耸了耸肩。

“照我说的做，”芬巩吩咐卫士，语气冷得就像赫尔卡拉克西冰海。

卫士服从了。那两个可怜虫有一个在绑缚被割断时眨了眨眼，另一个却全无反应。

“你们叫什么名字？”芬巩问。

“我想不起来了。”有一个用毫无感情的声音说。

“杜伊林，”另一个——眨了眼的那个——慢慢地答道，“来自阿德嘉兰。”阿德嘉兰是十三年前被毁的。十三年的奴役，看来足以把一个战士变成废人。

“跟我讲讲你们的经历。”

开口的是杜伊林。另一个保持着沉默，几乎连头都没点过。

他讲的故事令人惊异。一个凡人和一个少女在安格班引发了大乱，杜伊林和同伴趁机脱逃。而那两个人，那个凡人和那个少女，达成了一件人人都以为绝不可能的功绩——他们从魔苟斯的王冠上夺取了一颗精灵宝钻。

“诅咒他们，”库茹芬轻声说，打破了故事讲完之后的寂静，“他们竟然真的做到了。”

“诅咒他们？”迈兹洛斯喊道，“不，应当颂扬他们！他们给了大敌如此打击，给我们又带来了一线希望！”

“他们是谁？”芬巩问那两个逃出来的奴隶。

杜伊林遗憾地摇了摇头：“大人，我们不曾听说他们的名字。”

“但我认为，我们这里有人知道。”迈兹洛斯放慢了语速，“凯勒巩？库茹芬？”

又一次，他的两个弟弟交换了一个眼神。“好吧，”凯勒巩最后啐了一口，几乎不掩恼怒，“是凡人巴拉希尔的儿子贝伦，还有辛葛的女儿露西恩。但别指望我多说了！”

接下来的骚动堪称惊人，因为屋里实际上只有十一个人，而且芬巩和那两个逃出来的精灵没有参与其中。那个沉默的俘虏皱起眉，仿佛在努力回忆什么。

芬巩的感受绝少这么矛盾。得知魔苟斯并非不可战胜，这是好事。但如果这颗精灵宝钻归于多瑞亚斯，那么费艾诺众子就会想去攻击辛葛。然后，再一次成为杀亲者。

就在这时，杜伊林的沉默同伴向他迈出了突兀的一步。芬巩霍然而起，做好了躲避或挡架攻击的准备，而卫士们仍在消化刚才的消息，没能保持应有的警惕。不过，没有必要紧张。那个精灵颓然跪倒，开口时声音极低，芬巩不得不竖起耳朵才能听清他的话：“大人，杀了我！”他扯去干瘪的胸前残存的破衣，张开了双臂，“拔剑杀了我！结束这个悲惨无用的生命！”

芬巩惊愕了：“为什么？”

“因为我们把好消息带到了错误的地方。吾王辛葛的名号突然令我想起了从前的身份。我曾经是个灰精灵，多瑞亚斯有我的亲人和朋友。然而现在我把他们全都出卖给了费艾诺众子和他们的至高王。我以为我的意志没有遭到魔苟斯奴役，但现在我才知道，我终究难逃为他效力。你们无疑会进军多瑞亚斯。美丽安环带固然强大，我却不知道它能不能挡住诺多族的全部军力。杀亲者之王，不要辜负你的名声，杀了我吧！”灰精灵的嗓音里透出的锥心痛苦几乎不堪忍受。他看起来已经无法被治愈。也许死亡对他来说其实是种仁慈。

如果那是真的，芬巩想，我拒绝仁慈。

“我不会那样做，”他咬着牙说，心知他永远逃避不了过去，不管他去往何方，无论他前进还是后退。“你不是叛徒。我们迟早都会听说这个故事。但是——”现在人人都在倾听了，而没有人比迈兹洛斯更专注。“——但是我以父王芬国昐的在天之灵向你发誓：诺多族的至高王和他的追随者决不会进军多瑞亚斯。”

看来，终究有一条路，他不会与迈兹洛斯同行。他转向自己的爱人，捕捉到对方的目光，而凝视那双眼睛用尽了他所能聚集的全部力量。 _现在，我也发下了一个誓言。你打算怎么办？_

他没有料到会在那双眼睛里看到那样的悲哀。“那么，我们大概就要进军安格班了，”迈兹洛斯说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> [1] 迈兹洛斯放弃了诺多的王权，把它交给了芬国昐，但他的弟弟们有几个并不赞同这样做（极有可能就是那三个C字头）。因此他们很可能认为芬国昐没有正当的权利。  
> [2] 芬国昐最小的儿子只在《中洲历史》第十二卷The Shibboleth of Fëanor一篇中提及。他牺牲在诺多族来到中洲后不久发生的一次战斗中。  
> [3] 如果你不知道或者想不起这是谁，请重读贝伦和露西恩的故事。


	6. 冰冷与火热

芬巩在王城的锻造间里劳作着。在经历了计划、组织、研究地图、讨论战略战术之后，在强自按捺着性子与喋喋不休者、谨小慎微者和墨守成规者艰苦争辩之后，他想要独处一阵。他还迫切感到想要动手，而非动口，他想挥出几记重击。因此，现在他正无情地击打着铁砧上的东西，仿佛那是个敌人。其实，它不过是柄剑。

他们又要去进攻了。贝伦和露西恩的功绩已经证明魔苟斯也有弱点，埃尔达、伊甸人和矮人将会借此良机发动攻势。奠定联盟的是迈兹洛斯。计划是他提出的，而芬巩在成功消除多瑞亚斯的危险之后，也满足于接受爱人的领导。他们将在一周内进军。

然而链条上包含的环节不如他们期望的多。多瑞亚斯将会袖手旁观，这在意料之中，因为辛葛要保护自己那颗偷来的宝钻。纳国斯隆德断然拒绝加入北方诺多族的大军，这也是可以预见的。只要库茹芬和凯勒巩参战——而他们会，因为他们父亲的三颗精灵宝钻，魔苟斯仍然霸占着两颗——纳国斯隆德的新任君王就不会。欧洛德瑞斯信中的说法一反常态地激烈：他将永远仇恨这两个背叛了伯父芬罗德的人，哪怕如此恶意会使他被罚在曼督斯停留到阿尔达终结。对欧洛德瑞斯这样性格温和的人来说，这恶意可谓十分强烈了。

和着吟唱的节奏，芬巩锤打着红热的金属，运用技巧强化着它，依照心意修整着它，向它的灵魂里倾注对大敌的憎恨。但此时此刻，占据他心神更多的不是大敌，而是弟弟。他们无从查明图尔巩会不会出兵，因为没人知道他在哪里。即便是对至亲，图尔巩也向来认为不宜吐露自己的所在。铁锤砸上了剑的尖端。

迈兹洛斯相信图尔巩会加入他们的行列。“他了解情况，因为他有大鹰通风报信。他难道不是第一个……”这句话他没说完：图尔巩是第一个得知芬国昐死讯的人。“你弟弟想必不会错过战斗的机会。”迈兹洛斯不那么有说服力地补了一句。而芬巩真希望他能肯定。没有他弟弟的军队，敌我至多维持一个不稳定的平衡。

他暂停下来，向锻造间门口望去。他知道熔炉的烈火会让他出汗口渴，因此他已经告诉最后一个在完成当天工作后离开的工匠，自己在日落时分会需要一些茶点。现在，夕阳的最后一抹红霞已经消失了，暮色正穿过窗子悄然入侵。他的吩咐想必是半途中被忽视了，多半被哪个一心想着战事的人忘到了脑后。

叹了口气，芬巩低头打量着铁砧上的剑。它是否足够出色，可以满足他的苛刻要求了？他灌注给它的功效是否足够强大？他能否把自己的生命托付给这柄武器？但使用它的人不会是他，他已经亲手锻造了一柄剑——凛格拉赫[1]，和他父亲的剑、业已失落的“寒星”凛吉尔成对。它也不是给迈兹洛斯的礼物，他们二人开战前不会相见。那么，他这样流着汗把这块金属击打成形，究竟是为了谁呢？

他没找到这个问题的答案，又开始了劳作。不久之后，门开了。或许有人敲过门，但敲门声被噪音淹没了，因为他正锤打着那柄剑，加强着它。到了这时，他已经急需喝点什么，不禁露出了期待的微笑，但当他看清拿着托盘的是谁，笑容却隐去了。

是科伊瑞尔，那个红发让他想起了爱人的姑娘。当然了，她总知道能在哪里找到他，就像她施了个法术，把她的意识和他的存在联在了一起。

芬巩对窗边的桌子歪头示意了一下，这不太礼貌，但他觉得自己现在这副模样处于不利地位。他身上只穿着长裤和皮围裙，他永远不会主动在她面前如此暴露自己。

她放下托盘，倒出一杯水递给了他。她打量着他袒露的肩膀，不知是忘记了还是不在乎，她一点也没露出害羞的神色。因此，他放下铁锤，接过杯子，决定再袒露一部分灵魂：“女士，如果我是在捕风捉影，那么请原谅我，但你我之间永远没有任何可能，无论现在还是将来。我不能爱你，因为我已经与别人结合。”他后退了一小步，但那是不必要的，因为她没有要去碰他的表示。

她也没说他误会了她。她拒绝了他给她预备的退路。迎着他的目光，科伊瑞尔作出了回答，悲伤却平静：“吾王，我看得出。我相信我也知道那个人是谁。”她的声音里没有谴责，“但请不要期望我无视自己的感情。”

他喝了一大口水，半是为了掩饰近乎羞耻的窘迫：“如果你只需要我那么做……”

“我还有一个请求。”

他眨了眨眼睛：“是什么？”

科伊瑞尔犹豫了片刻，然后说：“Aranya[2]，请允许我在即将到来的战斗中为您而战。”

这大大出乎芬巩的意料，他一时竟无言以对。她在那一刻看起来孤独得可怕，孤独得就像他在冰海上想到迈兹洛斯背叛了他。

“吾王，我能用剑。”她补充道，“您以为我是怎样在多松尼安遭受攻击时幸存下来的？”

那说明不了什么，因为很多最出色、最勇敢的战士都在那里被杀了。但芬巩决定不去计较。他军中的女战士绝不会只有她一个，他不可能拒绝她的请求，何况他意识到，他也不想拒绝。心念一动，他指着那柄即将完成的剑，说：“如果我送给你这柄剑，你愿不愿接受？我现在还不能把它交到你手里，因为金属还很烫，剑柄也没配好。但只要你愿意，它就是你的。”

“吾王，我极为荣幸，”她说，脸上露出了惊喜，“但是……难道献出剑的人不该是我吗？”

“权当献过了，”芬巩答道。

科伊瑞尔单膝跪了下来，发誓将为她的君王效命。她的热切让他深感谦卑。他伸手按住她火红的头顶，说出了在接受自愿的效忠时相应的祝辞。

科伊瑞尔离去后，芬巩为那柄剑做了收尾的修饰，决定等到次日再安剑柄。他收拾好工具，脱下围裙，然后靠墙坐了下来，让石壁中残余的热度渗进脊背。抚摸着胸前那颗迈兹洛斯送他的绿宝石，他放任思绪沿着记忆与梦境的道路漫游开去。

 

他的记忆不连贯地跳跃着，也没有依着时间的长河前行。梦中他回忆起了火光中提力安的广场，费艾诺就在那时领着七个儿子发下了那个恐怖的誓言。他看到了父亲的面孔，惊骇莫名，怒气浮现——然后是同样的面孔，同样的表情，但如今是在贝烈瑞安德，重聚的盛宴米瑞斯·阿黛沙德之后，那时芬国昐发现自己的长子和费艾诺的长子是一对情侣。他看到了迈兹洛斯和他自己，在维林诺享受毫无猜忌的快乐，在危机四伏的中洲偷欢。他看到了年轻愚蠢的格劳龙，仍然忌惮精灵的箭矢；他也看到了成长起来的格劳龙，更加精于恶毒与毁灭之道，引来了达戈·布拉戈拉赫的烈火——而那烈火退后，化成了洛斯加的漫天火焰。他梦到了魔苟斯仍被唤作米尔寇时那副俊美的外表。他梦到了三颗精灵宝钻的稀世之姿，洋溢着双圣树交融的光辉，反射出斑斓色彩的漩涡，却又冰冷清澈，闪耀有如瓦尔妲的星辰。幻象中，他看到了正在穿越赫尔卡拉克西的自己，心灵因背叛而麻木，双脚因寒冷而僵硬。

他看到了桑格洛锥姆的广袤黑暗。那正是即将发起的进攻中他们的目标和意图所在。

就在那里，梦境的进程放缓了。

他已经攀登了好几天。如果目标不是那么重要，这段崎岖的上坡路早就让他精疲力竭了。群山冰冷、荒芜、狰狞。安格班的浓烟永远遮蔽着天空，黑夜中危机四伏——嶙峋的岩壁，纵深的悬崖，狭窄的裂隙。他看不到那些眼睛，但空气中弥漫着敌意。他知道自己身处险境，但他拒绝放弃。任何生物都几无空间生长，他见到的每一个活物要么发育不良，要么被或多或少地扭曲。连岩石都像背负着邪恶的重压，扭曲挣扎着，无声的哀号侵蚀着力量，噬咬着决心。幢幢阴影在嘲弄他，它们正是他自己饱受折磨的疑虑化成的幽灵：你为什么这样做？你想要找到什么？回去吧。爱和友情已死，被恶意和背叛抹杀了。

……亲族之间的背叛，以及对遭遇背叛的恐惧……

但他想要的就是做到不可能做到的事。

愚蠢。毫无疑问。背叛就是背叛。他到头来只会大失所望。

又错了。他在做一件绝对正确的事。他将要弥合裂隙。

就在陡峭的深渊边缘，脚下的路戛然而止。他将不得不折返，另作尝试。太阳隐藏在冷漠无情、凝滞不动的阴云后，从不露面。然而永恒的昏暗也有其优势——他固然看不清，可别的生物亦是如此。

如今他会不时低声自语，只为听到一个熟悉的声音，一样他可以信任的东西。可是就连这种做法也值得商榷——他能感到，四面八方都有奥克和其他敌人，他的语音会把他暴露给他们。但他已将生死置之度外，因此他拿出竖琴，开始傲然歌唱。那是一首古老的歌谣，来自幸福的时光，在邪恶谣言和兄弟阋墙尚未发生之前。

梦境中的场景转换了。他站在自己歌唱的回声引他来到的地方。另一道无法逾越的裂隙横在面前。对面的岩壁拔地而起，巍然高耸。就在危崖边缘之下，有一个遥不可及的苍白形体。它动了，在扭曲，在抽搐。他的歌声正是被吊在那里的人回应，他听到的就是这个声音，他曾全心信赖的声音。

迈兹洛斯。亲族，叛徒，同伴，敌人，朋友。被怀疑，被憎恨，被爱慕。被单手悬铐着，赤身裸体，暴露在北方的大雨、冰雹、霜雪和残酷寒风中，惨遭折磨，尝尽痛苦。在他下方远处，裂隙的对面，芬巩向上瞪着，不寒而栗。他的音乐低落消失了。

……出得阿门洲，汝等将活在死亡的阴影之下……

与其说是听到，不如说是他感到迈兹洛斯在恳求他给个了断。

动手吧，芬巩的一部分理智说。那就是他应得的。

他因这可怕的苦难而应得的。

他带着弓。他拉开弓，射出了一支令人心碎的祈祷之箭。一个曾经残杀过其他精灵的精灵的尖厉呼喊。残杀看似容易——杀死第一个是最难的，下一个就不那么棘手。而他造下的杀孽很久以前就数不清了，那是在澳阔泷迪，冰海跋涉之前的悲剧，在一个纪元以前。

箭远远偏离了。他瞄准错了吗？他的目标错了吗？……抑或，错的是他的心？[3]

祈祷被回应了。曼威的大鹰来了，载着他飞上了悬崖。

“杀了我，”迈兹洛斯焦裂的嘴唇重复着，“我求你了。”

把他锁在岩石上的镣铐纹丝不动。“为什么？”芬巩问，放弃了尝试。

“我死了的话，对谁都好。”

芬巩碰了碰迈兹洛斯的肩。肌肤触手冰冷，寒战的却不是他，而是迈兹洛斯。他拔出了剑。在迈兹洛斯眼中的痛苦阴霾背后，他读出了解脱。

……汝等将洒下无数的眼泪……

他一生中做过的事，这一件或许不算最可怕，却无疑是最艰难的。可是此时此刻，他除了溅血别无选择。流着泪，他手起刃落，斩上了坚固镣铐束缚着的手腕。闪念间，他知道从此以后他再也不能让奥克的血玷污这柄剑了。他将不得不铸一柄新剑。

场景又变换了。迈兹洛斯躺在诺多营地里一座临时搭起的棚屋中，包扎严密的残臂藏在毯子下。他已经昏睡了很久，不时仍在床上一阵阵抽搐。现在，他就要醒了。芬巩坐在他身边的地板上，等着他的眼睛恢复焦点。而当它们终于恢复了焦点，那双眼睛深深烙进了芬巩的眼底，过去的痛苦变成了清醒的记忆。

“那么这是真的，”迈兹洛斯低声说，“不是一场噩梦。”他的眼睛追逐着救命恩人的眼睛，“你为了救我，不惜拿生命冒险。”

芬巩咽了咽：“我……原谅我没法保住你的手。”

“我的手？那是代价。只有傻瓜才相信他能比黑暗魔君更狡诈，轻易抛弃属下的生命。”迈兹洛斯说，含着尖酸的嘲讽，但他言外的痛苦哀号却在芬巩的脑海中回响，声音大得令芬巩怀疑营地中为什么没人听到，冲进来看看出了什么事。

……就连你们哀歌的回音也无法越过那些山脉……

他不禁畏缩了。迈兹洛斯已经失去了一项引以为豪的能力。他失去了用剑的手，还怎么和大敌作战？而害他失去了它的人，恰恰就是他最好的朋友。

“你为什么不杀了我，反而把残缺的我救回来？”迈兹洛斯嘶哑地问。

他应该得到一个诚实的回答，因为要粉饰真相很难。“我觉得我没有资格判你的罪——或给你仁慈。”真正解脱的仁慈。芬巩冷酷地笑了笑，又补上一句：“况且我赌上性命也不想空手而归。”

“但你能原谅我吗？”

冷笑敛成了微笑。“玛格洛尔把发生在洛斯加的一切都告诉我了。你首先就想到了我。该道歉的是我，我不该对你有哪怕片刻怀疑，以为你会——”

“不是那么回事。我从不曾用行动违抗父亲。你穿越冰海时，有没有诅咒过我？”迈兹洛斯战栗了。

芬巩摇了摇头：“没有。”诅咒你的不是我。“你还冷吗？”他倾身问道，“那感觉是不是就像你永远都不可能再觉得温暖了？”

“你怎么……”迈兹洛斯开始说，然后沉默了。

“有一种医治方法，”芬巩说，“让另一个躯体来温暖你。”

后来，他们再也没有谈起事情为何会那样发展下去。那些穿越冰海的人，在那片寒冷的地狱里挤在一起分享体温时并不会宽衣，但此时此刻芬巩脱去衣服，似乎是再自然不过——被单下迈兹洛斯的身体是赤裸的，而芬巩的肌肤因其鲜活而比织物温暖。他躺下后，又似乎同样自然地拉近迈兹洛斯，开始摩擦他的身体。他们从前就曾经裸裎相对，那是在维林诺，在溪流中游泳或洗浴，一丝不挂，全然无邪。

然后，他们谁也无法分辨，是何时芬巩的摩擦变成了爱抚，在哪一刻爱抚变得不再仅仅是为了放松和安慰，而又是在哪一刻，迈兹洛斯那只残留的手开始回应。从关于那些时刻的记忆中脱颖而出的是一个吻。他们的嘴唇相触了，张开了；他们的舌头相碰了，交缠着。潜藏的热情爆发成火焰，直到那时他们才惊省自己在做什么——也质疑着天性中注定的方式。

“这能是正确的吗？”芬巩轻声问，声音异乎寻常地微弱。芬巩，在澳阔泷迪造成痛苦和死亡时不曾犹豫，却在怀疑给予快乐是不是正确。

而最糟糕的是，迈兹洛斯不知道自己渴望给出的回答是不是正确的，因此他把回答改成了反问，这样听起来也许就比他的实际感受更有蔑视意味：“爱怎么会是错误的！”

“那么，”英勇的芬巩——从不畏惧承担责任，从不畏惧继续前进，也从不畏惧冒险——这样说，“这就是我们要做的，我的爱。”就这样，炽热的肉体羁绊把他们结合在一起，取代了迈兹洛斯刚刚从中解脱的冰冷镣铐。一个将持续下去的羁绊——不管有没有距离、责任和诺多族厄运的负担。

但它不是完美的——在被伤毁的阿尔达中，它如何能是呢？那些明亮的、黑暗的记忆，不管他们共同拥有多少，有一点却永远无法分担。他们都为亲族残杀负罪，他们无论去往何方都同样背负着那项罪恶，但区别在于，芬巩可以懊悔，他迈兹洛斯却不能。你不可能为一项当时机来临时你会再犯的罪行懊悔。费艾诺的毒誓伤害了他们的爱。这并不是说芬巩谴责过他发下那个誓言，而只是因为，芬巩自己不曾发下它，从而也就无法体会它那腐蚀着他灵魂本身的力量。如果说他们的爱里潜伏着一条恶龙，那么它的热度并不是肉体上的反常渴求。它是燃烧在自身恶意中的诅咒那令人冷彻骨髓的瞪视。它是化作了寒冰的火焰之魂。

此刻，在希姆凛寒冷山丘上的堡垒中，在大风暴来临前的短暂平静里，迈兹洛斯忆起他们小心翼翼的首次结合，仍然不能肯定自己那个问题的答案究竟是什么。爱会是错误的吗，如果你明知自己身在更强大的力量掌控之下？他从衬衣下拉出了一条细细的金链，链上挂着费艾诺在提力安琢造的宝石埃兰纳[4]，芬巩那颗绿宝石的伴侣。他把这颗鲜红的珠宝握在手中，想起了自从诺多族踏上曲折的征程，迄今为止发生的每一件事。

我爱你，芬巩，他想。向西伸展着意念，穿过戈埚洛斯山脉的恐怖，越过为夺取一枚精灵宝钻的任务而死的芬罗德的绿色坟茔，他知道，很有把握地知道，他的爱人正被同样的记忆包围着。

就让它来提醒我们是为何而战斗。

然而宝石保持着异样的冰冷。就连他的手似乎都温暖不了它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> 托尔金拥有绝大多数角色，但科伊瑞尔属于我。省略号之间的文字来自曼督斯的诅咒。  
> [1] 凛格拉赫（Ringlach）：意为“冷焰”。我觉得一位诺多族的君王很该亲手铸造自己的剑。  
> [2] Aranya：昆雅语，意为“吾王”（My King）。  
> [3] 这个故事包含了我对桑格洛锥姆一幕（出自《精灵宝钻》第十三章）的诠释。请去看看旁人的版本，比如Taelle，Deborah，Ithilwen，Le Chat Noir，Staggering Wood-elf，Artanis和Sorne，其中一些确实影响了我——如果我遗漏了哪一位，请告诉我！Ithilwen写了一个迈兹洛斯的故事，题为The Cold Hill of Himring，我强烈推荐那个故事。[译注：这个射箭的情节并未出现在《精灵宝钻》中。根据作者本人的说法，她把这个情节留给读者去诠释。]  
> [4] 埃兰纳（Elennar）属于fanfiction.net站上的作者Cirdan，这位作者慷慨地准许我借用了它。想知道更多的话，请去阅读Paradise Lost系列。


	7. 虚幻黎明

大战在即，心存疑虑对一位统帅来说可不是好事。他们到底能不能出发，迈兹洛斯想知道。

不能，乌多说。他的探子报告，奥克正向东南方向推进，准备从玛格洛尔豁口长驱直入，洗劫后方的土地。他们的妻子和儿女——埃尔达的，玻尔一族的，当然，还有乌多本族的——都留在那边，无人保护，不堪一击。如果东路大军现在就出发，那还有什么能阻止奥克扑向猎物呢？

“我们难道不该派出一些兵力吗？一小股兵力？”乌多离开后，玛格洛尔问。

“我们哪怕一个战士也不能少。”迈兹洛斯冷酷地答道，同时在竭力赶走涌进脑海的种种血腥画面。

“我们不能派人，”玛格洛尔郁郁不乐地说，“因为那不是我们战斗的目的，对不对？我们不是为了保护无辜者免遭那些肮脏野兽噬食，不是为了保护泉水清澈、草木青翠，树林不受邪恶侵袭。我们有更伟大的目标。”

是什么在妨害你，弟弟？“我们确实有！”迈兹洛斯低吼，“例如，推翻黑暗魔君。只要成功推翻他，别的问题全都会迎刃而解！”

玛格洛尔的想法一目了然：例如，夺回精灵宝钻。

还好，他没说出口。“我们再多等一阵，”迈兹洛斯接着说，“等奥克发现我们人多势众，无疑会掉头往西逃窜，落进芬巩和我军的夹击。”他感到疲倦——不是肉体，而是灵魂。那是一种他不该有的感觉，也不能单凭意愿就将其驱离，因为引发它的是一位大能者的阴影，而那位大能者未必就是魔苟斯。

玛格洛尔点了点头，回直属部队去了。

 

精灵的视力不见得就是优势。等在埃瑞德威斯林群山的黯影中，极力寻找东方尘土飞扬的迹象，却什么也没发现——一位埃尔达的君王会比一个凡人更早灰心，因为凡人看得不远，反而能更久地抱有希望。不过，有位站在芬巩身边的凡人宁愿面对严峻的现实。“还是没有动静？”多尔罗明的胡林·沙理安问，尽管没有必要且于事无补，仍在眯着眼睛眺望。

至高王摇了摇头，改用意念探索，也是一无所获。

“但我凡人的眼睛看到了别的！”不远处，另一个声音忽然叫道。是胡林的弟弟胡奥。“快看南边！”

缓缓地，芬巩转过了头。呐喊和欢呼汇成声浪，扑面而来，浪尖上是嘹亮的军号。直到此刻，他才肯在心里承认，他先前已经不再对图尔巩抱有期望。看到如潮的战士从南方的群山中现身，如林的长矛在仲夏日的阳光下闪耀，他把愧疚抛到九霄云外，如释重负地大笑起来。以最高的音量，他讴歌了黎明的到来，响应他的是一片欢庆黑夜逝去的呼声，久久回荡。

让魔苟斯来吧。

而他确实来了，来得太快了——不过对头脑发热、心如火烧的诺多族来说，还不够快。不等完全看清那些深入安法乌格砾斯沙漠的敌人，很多精灵战士就迫不及待要发动攻击了。来犯的敌军人数众多，但看上去并没有多到他们消灭不了的程度。

“让我们把这些污秽从阿尔达美丽的脸庞上抹掉！”芬巩听到一个战士在高喊，并且立刻响起了一片附和的呼声。

“我认为，还不到时候。”胡林说。毋庸置疑，他是个慎重的人。

芬巩知道他是对的。他能感到那种熟悉的冲动，就像大多数埃尔达在遇到魔苟斯的奥克时一样。那是一种杀戮与毁灭的欲望，一种超越任何理性思考的仇恨，源自对那些拙劣赝品的憎恶和愤怒——那些都是被丑化扭曲的精灵镜像，在星光下那黑暗、久远的过去，遭受了无法挽回的伤毁[1]。凡人永远不会有这种强烈的冲动。他们憎恨奥克仅仅是因为其行径，而不是因为其本源。

但是，这支敌军数量庞大不假，却无疑不是魔苟斯能投入战场的全部兵力。就让奥克来攻击各处山中要塞，消耗一阵子实力好了。

“我们等。”芬巩宣布。信使们出发了，把他的命令传达给各级军官。又一次，他望向了东方。

仍然没有动静。

 

“我们出发。”迈兹洛斯厉声宣布。不管乌法斯特——这次乌多派来传达警讯的是他弟弟——怎么说，再拖延下去就会招致灾难。他们已经晚了五天，没人比迈兹洛斯更了解芬巩耐心的极限。

“但是，大人……”年轻的东来者大胆地直视他的眼睛，这是乌多历来都明智避免的做法。迈兹洛斯攫住了他的视线，久久不放，最后乌法斯特满心恐惧地畏缩了，仓皇逃离了精灵王族令人不安的注视。

“无礼小子。”玛格洛尔咕哝了一句。

迈兹洛斯跟他弟弟一样不喜欢这些东来者，但在非常时期，一个人付不起挑剔的代价。

于是，他们终于出发了。埃尔达，凡人，戴着丑陋、可怕的面具的矮人，擂响的战鼓刺穿了令人生畏的沉默。抚摸着自己的星火宝石埃兰纳[2]，迈兹洛斯以意念搜寻着芬巩，但他联系不到他。他们之间仿佛悬浮着一团无法穿透的阴云，有种邪恶的意识浓缩成蒸汽，蒙蔽了头脑和感官。是魔苟斯干的好事。迈兹洛斯能感到他的恶意。他退缩了，收回意念，以防大敌有所察觉，揭穿他的计划。

安法乌格砾斯令人窒息的沙尘将成为战场，东路大军将充当诱饵。一旦迈兹洛斯引出魔苟斯的军队，烽火在多松尼安的山岗上燃起，芬巩就将率军冲下黯影山脉，发起进攻。敌人将被夹击在铁锤与铁砧之间，迈兹洛斯与芬巩的联盟将化作一个致命的拥抱，压榨出敌人的生命。而在那之后，去往安格班的路将畅通无阻。

那是通向另外两颗精灵宝钻的路。

 

“那是怎么回事？”胡林皱着眉问道，但这次他看到的显然和芬巩没有差别。奥克现在离巴拉德艾塞尔极近，近到了连泛黄的眼睛和犬牙都一览无遗的地步。他们正把一个魔苟斯的奴隶带向堡垒的外廓。芬巩不认识那个可怜的囚犯，然而看到本该是精灵明亮双眼的地方只剩了空洞的眼窝，他不禁攥紧双拳，咬紧了牙关。他低声咒骂了一句，听到身边的人也在吸气、低语，猜测着会出什么事。

结果比猜测的更坏，而且是灾难性的。当精灵的双手、双脚和头颅都被残忍地砍掉，残缺不全的尸体倒入尘埃时，有人失去了理智。一队骑兵驰出堡垒的外廓，蹄声如雷，袭向敌军，而在当先那张被怒火烧得扭曲了的面孔上，芬巩瞥见了一双狂怒的眼睛。

“蠢货，停下！”他听见胡林叫道，但那是白费力气，因为就在人类开口的同时，诺多的至高王感到自己被同样的疯狂统治了。

“吹响军号！”他喊，猛地把头盔扣在头上，拔剑高高举起。在王的带领下，诺多族全军突击，杀出了山岭，长剑闪出一片耀眼的光芒。战斗开始了。

疾冲向前，芬巩开始高歌。战士们的应和汇聚成宏大的歌声，回荡在山岭间，美丽而恐怖。

 

他是否一直都在这么多鲜血中跋涉？鲜血的味道是否一直都这么难以忍受？战斗的喧嚣是否一直都这么震耳欲聋？他耳中仍然回响着劝告和挑战的呐喊，马蹄如雷的轰鸣，濒死者的惨叫，还有金属刮擦相击的尖锐响声。他余光中看见的那个正在挥剑的人是胡林吗？是他眼中的雾霭把天空变成了红色，还是又一次到了日落时分？——如果是，这是第几天了？

芬巩摘下头盔摇了摇头，想要清醒过来。噪音只在他的脑海里回荡；在他周围，它们已经停止了。太阳确实正在沉落，已经有一半没入西方的崇山峻岭，但它不是红的，而是被安格班冒出的浓烟遮住，呈现出一种肮脏的灰。他感到头脑和身体被割裂了，在各自为战。他命令它们联合。军队的领袖付不起半疯狂半眩晕的代价，尤其是在形势已经变得不利的时候。

芬巩环视周围，知道胡林若是还活着就会在左近。他确实在，就站在芬国昐家族的银蓝旗帜下。在安法乌格砾斯的荒漠中，旗帜低垂着。他正在和一个哈拉丁家族的人说话。

芬巩走过去。“哈烈丝一族有什么消息？”

“哈尔迪尔大人和我们大半的人都被杀了。”回答是简单的，谈不上礼貌，但芬巩记得哈拉丁家族的直率习惯，斥责一个幸存者也无济于事。这些凡人的付出早已超出了义务。所有的伊甸人参战都是出于自由选择，而不是命中注定。

“我为他们的牺牲抱憾，”芬巩低下了头，“我永远亏欠他们。”话一出口，他便意识到：那些死者如此慨然献出了生命，此举无以回报，除非他也像他们一样，付出一切。

哈拉丁家族的战士略一点头就走了。

胡林神色严肃地看向芬巩。“光明点燃！”他只说，与此同时，太阳消失在威斯林山脉的轮廓背后。

“黑夜退散！”芬巩回答。

待到天色全黑，他们听过了所有令人消沉的战报，便摊开四肢就地躺下，肮脏、疲惫，裹在气味糟糕、破烂染血的斗篷里。

昨天，曾有一刻，胜利似乎触手可及。奥克大军败退到了安格班的大门口，那些鲁莽出击的精灵已经登上了魔苟斯门前的台阶。但他们当中无人归来，也没有人能跟随他们入内，因为就在那时，大敌的主力释放出来，不管精灵还是人类，都开始意识到他们的希望有多么空洞。那一天余下的时间，以及接下来的一整天，他们都在长途撤退。昨天，头一次没有人放声歌唱。今晚亦然。

凝望着遥远的群星，芬巩终于记起了这是第几个夜晚，而白天又是哪一天——第四天。

迈兹洛斯，他想，累得已经感觉不到绝望。他为什么还没来？

 

他做了梦。他俩又在一起了，结为一体，芬巩在爱人身上，动作狂野激烈，可是自始至终，他都知道有人在监视他们。当他感到高潮临近时，他鬼使神差地睁开了之前一直紧闭的双眼，发现那个旁观者正是魔苟斯。也许不该说那是魔苟斯，因为他用的是米尔寇的外表，当年他在蒙福之地走动时披过的俊美形貌。但他的嘴变成了一道鲜红的血口，脸上多了疤痕；他走近了一步，于是芬巩看出他还跛着脚。

“很好，”米尔寇在微笑，“藐视他们的准则吧，那是束缚的桎梏。唱出你自己的歌，像我一样，然后世界就是你的——和他的。否则，你就将永远与他分离。”接着他提高了嗓音，但唱出的惟有恐怖的沉默。

芬巩醒了过来，心怦怦地跳着，冷汗淋漓，全身都迫切想要发泄。然而不管这痛苦多么难熬，他都不愿也不能放纵自己，于是强令欲望平息下去。谎言，他对自己说，污秽的谎言。过了片刻，他起身来到了军旗旁守夜的精灵身边。“去休息吧。”他对哨兵说，“今晚剩下的时间我来接替你。”

“吾王，多谢。”哨兵小声说，感激不尽，而芬巩觉得这么多的感激自己受之有愧。他审视着营火星罗棋布的平原，篝火是黯淡的橙色，他们的和大敌的几乎没有区别。然后，他望向天空，在看到东方一抹微红时，一度把它当成了日出的征兆——却只意识到那不过是个虚幻的黎明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> [1] 没错，这里我遵循了《精灵宝钻》出版文本的说法，没有采用托尔金后来的构想。  
> [2] 归fanfiction.net站上的作者Cirdan所有。


	8. 夜幕降临

行军的速度快得就连埃尔达也倍感吃力，但迈兹洛斯毫不妥协地驱逐他们向前。其实是毫不留情，有一次他想，心知就是这么回事，然而紧迫感占据了他的全副心神。他既然对自己都不留情，谈何旁人？

玛格洛尔替那些跟不上行军的凡人盟友们抱怨过一次，结果成功地激怒了兄长，恐怖的沉默爆发成了咆哮：“这么说，他们的脚疼得要命？那它们肯定是在为魔苟斯效力。叫他们砍掉那些不忠不义的东西，四肢着地来爬，如果他们还打算让至亲至爱活完那悲惨短暂的一辈子！”

玛格洛尔只是瞪着他。

迈兹洛斯不由得想起了自己那只不忠不义的手，它曾在澳阔泷迪为魔苟斯效力，被砍掉以延长他那悲惨的生命。突然间，它又阴魂不散地疼了，刚被芬巩砍断时它经常这样。“我知道，”他啐了一口，“我说得不堪入耳，没有你动听。”

“你担心芬巩没有推迟攻击。”他弟弟平淡地点明。

一如既往，玛格洛尔是对的，只是近来他那些真知灼见和他的歌一样令人沮丧。“我们仍然有可能及时赶到，”迈兹洛斯说，企图说服自己，“我们还得加快。”

但在急行军的第五天黄昏，当他们终于绕过多松尼安高地尽头的丘陵，到达安法乌格砾斯东缘的时候，精灵视力向他展示的景象证明，他先前的担忧绝非没有根据。在那片令人窒息的烟尘正中，战斗已趋白热，平原上邪恶生物的汪洋大海团团围住了一个孤岛，它由一度闪亮、如今却被鲜血和落日染成殷红的盔甲组成，中央立着一面残破的银蓝旗帜。

“他们被包围了！”玛格洛尔骇然道。

的确。但东路大军要赶去援助，需要将近一天时间。

“我们今晚不停。”迈兹洛斯下了决定。

 

这一次，黑暗没有带来喘息之机。借着安格班火焰的暗红幽光，他们继续作战，铠甲下的衬垫要么浸透了汗水，要么已经发硬，磨破了皮肤。双臂和双脚仿佛有了自己的生命，挥砍、挡架、刺击、躲闪，然而他们还是被大敌的军队一步步压制下去。最后，当他们别无选择，只能自保时，芬巩传令架起了一道盾墙[1]，自己也随即把剑换成了矛——矛有足够的长度，方便穿出盾墙进行攻击。

他不知道他们越过平原撤退了多远。大部分时候，他甚至不清楚自己面对着哪个方向，该从哪里期待增援。尽管如此，他仍然抱着希望，因为他弟弟不曾把所有军队投入战场，迈兹洛斯还有可能在日出前赶到。只要他们的盾墙能坚持住……也许他们能集聚足够力量，在第一线曙光出现时孤注一掷地尝试突围……

越来越频繁地，他不得不求助于那些他以为很久以前就已埋葬的记忆：星光下永无止境的黑夜里穿越残酷寒冰荒原的记忆；肉体挣扎向前的同时头脑却坚持认为躺下死去要轻松得多的记忆；当一切希望似乎都已破灭时海岸线出现在视野中的记忆。每当他感到或看到任何人——不管是精灵还是凡人——因疲惫而动摇委顿，他都会把这些记忆分享出去，不知道它们是否被收到，也不知道它们如何被收到。不过有时他收到了感激的回应，还有一两次则从邻近的头脑中收到了类似的记忆。

破晓时分，援助终于来了。那是他弟弟的军队，从南方挥师而至，灿烂晨曦中钢铁洪流闪亮耀眼。芬巩听到了胡奥的欢呼，也感到了胡林·沙理安心中澎湃的快慰。魔苟斯的奥克在图尔巩和他麾下战士的剑下溃不成军，经过几个钟头的苦战，联盟的两支军队会合了。

“我们仍能胜利！”图尔巩与兄长在尸横遍野的战场上短暂相拥时说。

“这个黑夜确实逝去了！”芬巩答道。

他们没有时间多说。东方鸣响起战斗的号声，嘹亮的音符宣告了另一股力量的到来。激战中它悄然而至，曾被苦苦期盼，曾被归于绝望——迈兹洛斯，和他的大军。

“原来他在那儿……”图尔巩评论道。尽管他的语调里含着一丝嘲弄，芬巩还是因为纯粹的宽慰而轻易原谅了他。

他们重新振作起来，投入战场扑向了敌人；与此同时，东路大军从另一侧掩杀而至。有那么一刻，形势似乎真的逆转了，双方的军队似乎转眼之间就能会师，击溃魔苟斯的部队，进攻大敌的堡垒，收复一切，达成复仇。

然而他们的智慧尚有局限，他们的洞察业已削弱。他们当中无人知晓敌人的真正实力，无人了解厄运的全部分量。当厄运降临，它自北方而来，披着这样的形态气势汹汹地扑向他们：恶狼、狼骑兵、炎魔，还有恶龙的后裔，当先的是一头巨大的恶兽，一条喷吐火焰的大虫——格劳龙，恶龙之父。

火龙接近了，比芬巩记忆中的模样大上三倍，它那金色的恐怖楔入了惊骇尖叫的军队。看到它，他想起了一个来自过去的乐观想法，来自一片林间空地上一个共享着爱的时刻——就连恶龙也休想让我们分开。

但是，它做到了。

 

乌多和他那帮叛徒同伙几乎攻到了指挥旗下，但那无关紧要。现在，东路大军永远也不能与芬巩会师了。大批东来者变得懦弱不前，余下的在残杀精灵，而格劳龙和炎魔冲进了东西两路大军之间。矮人赶走了恶龙，但他们自己接着也撤走了，也就没了差别。

迈兹洛斯联盟！他想，满心都是自厌自弃。我究竟是怎么了，居然会相信我能播下联盟的种子，然后收获胜利？“他们一切开端良好的行事，皆将以恶果收场”，那个诅咒早就预言过了。他们收获的，永远都是纷争、死亡与毁灭。如此真知灼见，却只能通过失败来领悟。

迈兹洛斯垂下了剑，它在手中重若千钧。他本该继续战斗，去杀掉更多的奥克——杀他们比杀精灵容易得多——但统治他的不是战斗的狂怒，而是厌憎，就好像在这片喧嚣和血腥当中，魔苟斯邪恶的快意集中在他一个人身上。乌多这时逼近了。他整张脸都藏在头盔和面罩背后，唯一能看见的是那双充满恨意的眼睛，饱含背叛者对被背叛者的憎恨。就像我父亲也会憎恨芬国昐，假如他能活到双方重逢——这个念头不期然闪过迈兹洛斯的脑海，吸干了战斗的意愿。

他将会杀了我，他想。我希望这不会杀了芬巩。

乌多其人不高，弯刀自下而上咬进了迈兹洛斯的身体，就在两片肩甲之间。那一击不足以杀死迈兹洛斯，但他踉跄一步，单膝跪了下去。他感到乌多的脚踩在自己腰间，寻找拔刀的支撑。这花了那个凡人一些力气，乌多往后一晃，因而送了命——另一柄剑挥出一道开阔的水平弧线，剑光一闪，乌多的头就从肩膀上飞了出去。

是玛格洛尔。“你为什么不战斗？”他弟弟一反常态地冲着他怒吼，“蠢货，是什么在妨害你？”

肩头血如泉涌，迈兹洛斯想站起来，却发现自己做不到。“是那个誓言，”他哑着嗓子说，“是亲族残杀，还有那个诅咒。就是那些在妨害我们。”

 

局势越来越明朗，他们败了，尽管败局并非格劳龙造成。从安格班涌来吞噬他们的黑暗狂潮无边无际，而在浪潮巅峰燃烧的邪恶火焰属于曾杀死费艾诺的炎魔之首勾斯魔格。他不同于格劳龙。恶龙是毁灭之父，首要任务乃是全力造成浩劫，散播恐怖。而炎魔之首是有的放矢，目的就是——赢得至高王头颅的悬赏。

芬巩和图尔巩都尽了全力，但还是没能把损失惨重的部队集结到一起。敌人的无尽洪流楔入了两军之间，这正是他们主君的一贯策略——分裂，然后征服。就在混战的漩涡中，芬巩发现自己在想，祖父再婚的事实无意中帮了魔苟斯的大忙，给了黑暗魔君在芬威家族中制造嫌隙的机会。但紧接着他就意识到，他刚刚是在希望他自己回归至虚无，是在质疑他的创造者本人的智慧。他诅咒了自己的想法，他的心在愤怒地呐喊，阿尔达怎能被如此残酷地伤毁。

转眼间，他就看不见他弟弟的指挥旗了。他惟能祈望至少图尔巩可以逃脱这场屠杀，还有胡林，他们曾并肩战斗了那么久。一次又一次，他举起剑，又挥砍下去；一次又一次，他超越疲劳的折磨奋起，忘却了伤痛。他知道他不可能活着看到日落。他的军队，现在几乎不配称为军队了，正从四面八方被包围。他的近卫队明白这将是他们的最后一战，战斗得残忍又野蛮，只求在牺牲前给予敌人最大的打击。芬巩扫了一眼身边一个正在厮杀的人，惊讶地发觉那不是他的卫士。就在那一刻，那位战士回过头，迎上了王的注视，而芬巩看清了他的眼睛。

是她的眼睛。那是科伊瑞尔。

震惊使然，有短短的片刻，芬巩僵住了，没有闪躲一柄袭向他的弯刀。

但科伊瑞尔看到了。她及时挡下了那一击，用的就是不到两个星期前他才铸造出来，赠送给她的那柄剑。那个拿刀的家伙向后倒去，然后，不知是脚下一滑失去了平衡，还是由于精疲力尽而立足不稳，她单膝跪了下去。另一个奥克像蛇一般突冲上前，瞄准她没有防护的眼睛，把长矛深深刺入了她的左眼。她一声不吭就倒下了，与此同时芬巩以凛格拉赫的一击把杀死她的凶手切成了两半。

那一刻他发觉自己从头到脚都在颤抖，他的双眼想要流泪，因为她竟为了保护一个在劫难逃的人而死。但他的意志硬是止住了会让他盲目的泪水。没有时间后悔或哀悼。面对着注定降临的死亡，即使是埃尔达也觉得余下的每一次心跳都弥足珍贵。

他站稳了脚跟。就在这片至高王芬巩的王国缩成的小得可怜的土地上，还有不到一打卫士。跳过科伊瑞尔空了的躯壳，他感到了一种异乎寻常、出离于他的狂怒，它让他的挥砍和刺击益发精准，比以往更加致命。在步向终局的同时，他向东方伸展开意念，在数以千计的意识中搜寻着那唯一的一个碰触，以求纾解逝去的痛苦。而就在最后一个卫士被杀的时候，他找到了它，微弱但确定无疑。

他再也不必担心迈兹洛斯会是下一个落入黑暗的人，因为他知道自己才是。有一瞬间，他为感到这一点点宽慰而恳求原谅，因为他明白他至爱的人将被迫忍受什么。接着他便去迎战勾斯魔格，炎魔之首正高高俯瞰着觊觎的奖赏。他挡住了第一击，然后又是一击；但不等他麻木的手能再次举剑，另一个炎魔就甩出一道火鞭卷住了他，把他的双臂和身体捆在了一起。他在劫难逃了。

他知道会是这样，自从曼督斯宣告那个诅咒他就知道了。这只不过是判决之后的行刑罢了。你这骄傲自大的傻瓜。你真相信像你这样的至尊者儿女能够不靠援助就击败一位大能者吗？

抬起头，芬巩看到行刑者的黑斧落了下来。

 

死亡的过程残忍却短暂：一阵烧灼般眩目的痛苦，紧接着就像有什么从他身上被撕裂出去。诺多的至高王不复存在，剩下的只有一个流血的躯壳，那曾经是他的肉体，还有一个裸露的灵魂，因为被驱离居所而惊骇无措。但汝等必定被杀——啊，召唤来了——你们那流离失所的灵魂届时将返回曼督斯——他缩了回去，哪怕只是一会儿——汝等将长久滞留该处，渴望肉体——没有它，他已经感到失落了——却得不到多少怜悯——他一点也不该得到——纵使汝等杀害之人尽数为你们求情——但没多少人会这样做，他将耗费漫长的岁月去请求原谅。

然而没有别的居所对他敞开了。他的灵魂飞向了归宿。

 

迈兹洛斯不知道是谁把他拖到了安全的地方。他反正不可能更不在乎安全了。他受伤了，伤在疼，但肉体的痛苦完全无法与灵魂的巨创相比。

他的死是我的错，他想。芬巩仅仅是为了防止费艾诺众子再次残杀精灵亲族，才打了这场战争。如果我不曾爱过他，我本可以违抗他，管他是不是至高王，照样去进攻持有那颗精灵宝钻的人。而那样的话，他就还会活着。

如此一来，就连他的爱也是致命的。这就是被诅咒的含义。你所碰触的一切都将凋零。你所爱恋的一切都将失落。他是费艾诺的后嗣，是费艾诺投进未来的绵长阴影，遮蔽了身边的一切，使之不得光明。

当玛格洛尔来看他时，迈兹洛斯已经挣扎着坐了起来。他的肩膀包扎好了，手臂吊着。右臂，意味着没用的那一边。真是无关紧要的侥幸。

他弟弟停在了他们落脚暂避的空地边上。“西线有什么消息？”迈兹洛斯问。

玛格洛尔犹豫了，神色惨淡凄凉。他清了清嗓子，仿佛要吟唱一首挽歌，就像矮人在格劳龙杀死了他们的王之后。他的目光聚焦在兄长背后的某处，他的意念虽然重重设防，但还是显而易见。

“芬巩？那不是新闻了。”迈兹洛斯说，面如石雕，同时希望心也是石头做的，“我知道他死了。我感应到他死了。我看到他的火焰爆发，然后熄灭。他英勇战斗到了最后一刻。”

玛格洛尔走近了，脚步有一点跛。“的确。”他只说了这一句，不看兄长的眼睛。

“我不知道你受伤了。”迈兹洛斯说。

“不值得挂怀，”玛格洛尔说。他的嗓音听起来很怪，就像其中那金子般的成分丧失了光泽。“伤口痊愈得很快，几个钟头以前我几乎站不住。你的伤也肯定正在恢复，你应该能上路了。我们不能停在这里。奥克就在周围出没。”

迈兹洛斯没有起身。相反，他躺了回去。

“我说的话，你听见了吗？”他弟弟非知道不可。

“死人听不到活人说话。”

“你决不能……”

“我死了！”迈兹洛斯喊道，声音大得惊起了一群鸟儿，它们尖叫着飞上天空，紧张地拍打着翅膀。在空地对面休息的战士们——在那边他们不必为他的表情所苦——向这边扭过了头。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话，”玛格洛尔沉着地说，“但请原谅我暂且推迟你的葬礼。我还有另外几个弟弟要先照顾。”他开始一瘸一拐地走开。

紧接着，他止住脚步，回过了头，泪水突然流下了双颊：“他解脱了，Maitimo。被毁掉、被解放了，是为了重生，不管那需要多长时间。牢记这一点吧。”

解脱？是摆脱我了。愚蠢又好心的弟弟，你为什么要阻止乌多了结我？“相信我，如果我还活着，我就会流泪。”迈兹洛斯轻声说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> [1] 原文是辛达语thangail，意为“盾墙”。


	9. 生者与死者

迷雾中亡者之殿显得灰蒙蒙的，沉寂中空洞而荒凉。芬巩觉得，迷雾和沉寂有如一体，无处不在。他漂浮其中，如同漂浮在悲伤的海洋里。他就这样徜徉着，淹没在哀悼和悔恨中，直到有个庞大的存在现身——仰望不见其顶，俯瞰不见其底，环视时只见其伸展开来，如同广袤无垠的平原。是曼督斯。既是居所，又是主人。

他跪下去，抬起头——或者说，那是脱离肉体、没有双膝和面孔的灵魂在接受审判时所做的动作。不管那是什么，对他的灵魂来说，这种感觉就是跪下与抬头。此外，他还感到赤裸裸的，就像被剥得一丝不挂，面对激动的人群接受审问，羞耻、污点、痛苦和恐惧，全都无从隐藏。

或许真是这样。此时此刻，那些他曾杀害，曾带入灾难，送上悲惨的血腥战场的人，会不会正在注视他，只剩了无遮无蔽的本体的他？

静观其变好了。

“汝作何辩解？”审判者纳牟问。没有声音，没有面孔，没有形体——与亡者交谈，何必披上形体呢？无形绝不可能削弱他的存在，他令人敬畏，拒人千里，比芬巩印象中那个维林诺太平岁月里的曼督斯伟大得多——除非是芬巩自己缩小了。他意识到，他想不起那个化身为首生儿女，行走于蒙福之地的曼督斯是何模样。这是宣告诺多族厄运的曼督斯，那位芬巩在贝烈瑞安德无论何时想起自己染血的双手，都会对他心生畏惧的大能者。此地惟一的大能者。

“汝作何辩解？”审判者再问。

“有罪。”芬巩答道。开口却没有嗓音，发声却没有回响，这真奇怪。感觉不对。他已经开始憎恶这种感觉了。

“缘何有罪？”

“亲族残杀。”

“汝为何参与？”

芬巩想了想。“我未能三思，”他最后勉强答道，“我看到朋友遭到攻击，就仓促采取了行动。我为拔剑的时刻后悔。但我确实相信……”

“汝只需对吾之提问作答。”审判者严厉地说。

“Airë[1]，如您所愿。”

一阵停顿。

“可有其他罪愆？”纳牟问。

这就更难了。迄今为止，在芬巩看来，杀死那些为保护自家白船而战的泰勒瑞水手是他一生中做过的最大恶事。他还因为什么而负罪呢？是因为他像泰半亲族那样，相信诺多族强大到了可以独力击败大能者的一员吗？是因为他固执地战斗下去，白白浪费包括他自己在内的无数生命，而非承认错误，祈求援助吗？要杀戮的话，方法不止挥剑一个。他把别人领入了灾难，等于是同样有效地杀害了他们。

突然间如醍醐灌顶，他意识到自己的全部想法都如同一本打开的书，呈现在这位严厉无情的维拉眼前，但要把这些反思变成可以引发回应的供认，则需要他有意识地决定。

那么就让它们成为供认，他决定。

“如此，”审判者读出了他的想法，“吾假定汝已准备就绪，前去恳求宽恕？向汝曾以汝剑、汝言、汝之战召、汝之骄傲伤害过的灵魂恳求。澳阔泷迪的泰勒瑞尚有一些留于吾之居所当中，旁人亦有许多先汝一步到来。”

芬巩大吃一惊：“恳求宽恕？向所有的人？”

“所有应召来此者。”

“有多少？”

“若汝定要知晓，可于恳求之时计数。”传来了不带感情的回答。

芬巩意识到，以前他根本不懂羞耻和恐惧的含义。与此相比，一丝不挂地站到满眼鄙视的人群前就是幸事。

“但是有些人——或者很多人——可能不愿意宽恕我。”他提出了抗议。

而正义不会让步：“若汝希冀赢得宽恕，则需反复恳求。”

芬巩踌躇了。这太过分了，恳求一次就够多了。但当他把意念转向审判者时，他察觉到空虚取代了那个严厉、宏大，刚刚还在面对他的存在。纳牟已经退到了他无法跟随之处，灰暗的寂静再次包围了他。

他很难过。他渴求自己的肉体。他的记忆在疯狂进攻，他没法抵挡。但他能记起的不是蔚蓝如阳光明媚的天空与奔涌流淌的河流，也不是新绿如茂盛的草地和起伏的森林，更不是日落的火红。身处此地，爱算什么？快乐又算什么呢？他记起了死亡、战斗、杀戮。他需要休息，找到安宁。因此他缩回了内心。

但他不得休息，安宁也躲避着他。

在他脑海中，一张生动的织锦正被编织成形。他记得一个泰勒瑞水手，因为水手海灰色的上衣正配海灰色的眼睛——那是说，在他用剑在那件上衣的襟前刺出血斑，令那双眼睛呆滞失神之前。芬巩的武装要好得多，事后身上染的血没有一滴属于他自己。那是一场不公平的战斗。可是那时，他相信泰勒瑞奉了维拉的命令正在伏击诺多族，他以为自己是在为自由而战，而这样的战斗可以无所不用其极——何况，那个水手也不曾祈求仁慈。

如今他知道了，欧尔威和他的臣民只是在保卫他们钟爱的造物，这一点每个诺多都该理解。现在，事实证明，他曾热望的自由就像他的影子一样难以捉摸，甚至不值得他付出自己的生命，更遑论旁人的生命。

所以，假如他是一个泰勒瑞水手，他为什么要宽恕呢？

恳求没有意义。

我想接受应得的惩罚，他想。就让纳牟宣告判决，一了百了——是让他服刑成千上万没有肉体的岁月，还是更有甚者，让他穷尽阿尔达的寿命都身陷死亡的囹圄，永无出头之日？

但接下来他又怀疑，在这片厅堂里时间有何意义，其流逝又能如何衡量——不是靠缓慢的星辰轮回，也不是靠迅速的月亏月圆、日过苍穹。在这个超然凌驾于世界之上的处所中，那些不过是空洞的词汇。

思维经历了若干次总是结束在出发点的漫长怪圈之后，芬巩察觉了另一个同样受羁于此的存在。那是一个灵魂，紧挨着他，也许说是“邻近”更确切。它不是一位维拉，而是和他同等尺度的存在——这是说，倘若“尺度”在这个庞大有如死亡本身，却又不超出每个孤独灵魂之内在的地方还有意义的话。而这个灵魂是悲伤的。

“见到你也来了这里，我感到哀伤，”它说，“当我们都活着的时候，我只愿你安乐，尽管有时显得并非如此。你能原谅我吗？”

芬巩认出来者，不禁大惊，因为他觉得应该是自己先找到父亲，而不是相反。“可是，儿子怎能放肆到原谅父亲？”他问。

“为何不能，既然父亲能够放肆地原谅儿子？”

直到那一刻，芬巩才容许第一缕有关迈兹洛斯的思绪浮出沮丧的深渊。真的可能吗？他父亲曾经对这份孽爱深恶痛绝，他们难道真能就此达成和解？

一段时间不定的停顿。芬巩醒悟到，他是在祈求：在被伤毁的阿尔达中，还有可能存在无条件的爱。

“我恳求你的原谅，”他终于轻声说，“而你得到了我的。”

他父亲灵魂的色彩变换了，就像一阵风掠过灰色的水面，掀起闪光的涟漪。“哦，我的儿子。”另一道更温和的波纹，“你可知道？这是一个开端。”

“一个不算太难的开端。”芬巩答道。

一个表示赞同的动作：“对我来说，或许要困难一些。”

隔了一阵，芬巩才明白他父亲的意思：“你的半兄长？”

“对，我的兄长。”

“你有……”芬巩迟疑了，“他有……？”

“我确信，他开始倾听了。”他父亲答道。

不必再说什么了。如果我父亲正与库茹芬威·费雅纳罗对话，我也不能待在这里，顽固地保持沉默。在另一段时间不定的停顿后，芬国昐的儿子想。我必须继续。

 

继续苟活就是把本属于他的死亡强加到别人身上。

多瑞亚斯周围的白雪被杀亲者的脚践踏得一片狼藉，大半变成了鲜红或粉红，因为幸存的战士拿它清洗了染血的刀剑。到处都是倒卧在积雪中的尸体，进攻者和防守者皆然。死了之后，他们看着没什么区别——他们也不该有什么区别。他们都是精灵。

除了迪奥·埃路希尔一个——迈兹洛斯坐在死尸当中的一段树干上想，带着超然物外的一针见血。迪奥只是半精灵。他的尸体躺在明霓国斯里，与凯勒巩和库茹芬并列。他杀了凯勒巩，库茹芬杀了他，却挨了他的濒死一击，也没多活很久。卡兰希尔也死了。他们企图收复的那颗精灵宝钻下落不明。迈兹洛斯很清楚那颗珠宝已经不在明霓国斯了，不过他剩下的三个弟弟仍在上千个死气沉沉的洞穴中徒劳地搜寻。

或者说是三个中的两个才对，因为他抬头时，刚好看到玛格洛尔正从黝黑的树干间走近。他弟弟眼睛发肿，满脸污迹，就像一个用肮脏的小手抹掉了眼泪的孩子。在离兄长三码远的地方，玛格洛尔停了下来。如今，大多数人都跟他保持着距离，迈兹洛斯料想自己的模样空前地可怕，很可能是因为要不是肉体的活动显示了活着的表象，他就等于是已经死了。

“他们不在了。”玛格洛尔说，尽管裹着斗篷，却在颤抖。

“它们？多瑞亚斯只有一颗精灵宝钻。”迈兹洛斯告诉他。

“我说的是我们的弟弟！”玛格洛尔几乎是吼道，接着稳住语气补充，“我下令埋葬他们。我们不能把他们的尸体就那么留在辛葛的宫殿里。”

我知道你说的是什么，迈兹洛斯想。但为什么要哀伤？至少他们不会再去引发流血杀戮了。如果灵魂注定要落入永恒的黑暗，尸体在哪里腐烂又有什么关系？要腐烂的话，比这糟糕的地方还多得是，这好歹也是那些染指宝钻后死掉的君王们的住处。但他没把这些想法说出口。

“Russandol，你怎么只穿着单衣坐在这里？”他弟弟突然问，“现在严寒刺骨，你肯定很冷吧？”[2]

迈兹洛斯耸了耸肩：“我再也承受不住铠甲了，而且我不觉得冷。我可以在雪里一丝不挂地打滚，半点不受影响。”

“可你都没用它洗掉手上的血迹。”

“我的手就该是沾着血的。而且，你也许是洗过了手，可是血仍然沾在你的左颊和头发上。”

玛格洛尔挖起一捧雪，尽力清除血污。“还有吗？”他问。雪融化了，淡红色的液体从他颊边滴落。

“还有。”迈兹洛斯疲倦地说。玛格洛尔，别自欺欺人了。而且拜托，走开吧。

但玛格洛尔不肯走。“你知不知道凯勒巩的仆从把那两个孩子带到哪里去了？”他想知道。

“什么孩子？”

“迪奥的两个儿子。我听说他们被带进了森林，但是……”玛格洛尔的声音低落下去。

奇怪的是，在那一刻，迈兹洛斯感到心中一动。他那颗冰冻的心灵竟然有轻微的刺痛，好似在显示它还没有彻底死去。他别过了脸。

他们找到了凯勒巩的仆从，发现传言不虚。那两个孩子被遗弃在森林里，等待被冻死、饿死，或更惨的死法。凯勒巩的部下出于一种扭曲的逻辑，似乎认为这样替主上复仇是恰如其分。迈兹洛斯斥责了他们，但如果不是玛格洛尔不肯罢休，他所做的也就仅限于此了——那天晚些时候，玛格洛尔在归途中问他，他们是不是连孩童也不肯放过，以及他们还能再堕落多深。他们两人都不知道答案，但等到夜深人静，迈兹洛斯悄悄地离开了，到森林深处去寻找迪奥的两个儿子。

他在黝黑扭曲的树木间穿行，践踏着月光下的白雪，纳闷着他这样一个人想借着一个孩子得到什么。儿子是一个别人才会珍爱的词，而他的爱就像寒冬一样贫瘠无果，如冰霜一般逼人，是一团滚烫的火焰，却永远无法温暖一个家庭的核心。他生而如此，倒不曾为此抱憾，然而在失去芬巩之后，就连那团火也被剥夺了。

但是想想吧……孩童灵魂的火焰是年轻而强壮的。如果他能拯救那两个孩子——哪怕只是其中一个——那火焰的热度会不会解去他的冰冻？他还能不能承担这个过程带来的痛苦？也许，他们可以让他想起自己的童年——早在世界的另一个纪元，早在失去光明、无邪、肢体和至亲的生命之前？

他不知道这些问题的答案是什么，他们也没有藏在森林里。他找到的仅仅是脚印，再无其他——鲜活的生命逝去后的空虚，如冬季一般短命的痕迹。当雪融的时候，迈兹洛斯停止了徒劳无功的搜寻。

他对玛格洛尔说，那两个孩子想必成了被他杀掉的野狼的猎物。他弟弟悲伤地认同只能是这么回事。但迈兹洛斯心知肚明：在那片死气沉沉的森林中，一只狼也不剩了。方圆数里格内，惟一的捕猎者就是他，比任何一只狼都要恐怖凶残。迪奥·埃路希尔的两个儿子是被那个他心灵一度所在之处的黑洞吞噬的。

又是两个，他发现自己在想。还会有多少，为了他父亲的宝石？他还想得到它们吗？他认为不想。他既然已经什么都不在乎了，为什么还要在乎那个誓言？

于是，他否认了它。

 

芬巩去请求宽恕的第一个灵魂是科伊瑞尔的，主要是因为他料想这很容易。然而令他惊愕的是，他发现拒绝不见得来自憎恶或源于怀恨。她告诉他，没什么可原谅的。

芬巩觉得这恐怕不合要求，于是他又去恳求，指出他当初害她白白送了命——她救了他不假，但他随即就丧生在勾斯魔格的黑斧下。但科伊瑞尔为她的牺牲而自豪，不允许他贬低她的牺牲，不承认她有任何必要原谅他。

芬巩向审判者回报：“Airë，如果这样做行不通，我该怎么办？”

“汝所谓‘行不通’是何意？”纳牟·曼督斯想知道。

“我是说……”芬巩开始解释，然后支吾了——他是什么意思？

“汝应深思。”维拉告诉他。

于是他深思了，反复深思。某一时刻，他猜想之所以行不通是因为自己耐心不够，而他早该补课去学习等待。当他着手修炼耐心的时候，另一个受羁的灵魂找到了他。

“Finno，原谅我，我在你的最后一战中辜负了你。”这个灵魂说。它属于图尔巩。

芬巩克服了在亡者中发现亲弟弟的最初震惊，答道：“可是Turno，你不曾辜负过我。那场战役落败，并不是你的过失。”[3]

“我不那么看。”

图尔巩的灵魂散发着一种混合了固执和消沉的气息，芬巩深受困扰，于是说：“倘若我的宽恕能帮助你继续，无论你需要什么宽恕，我都会给你。”

图尔巩的反应是冰冷的，或者说，可以被形容为冰冷，假如芬巩还能感受到寒冷的话。“你以为我是在积攒原谅，以求尽快重生吗？大错特错！”图尔巩开始后退，就要离去。

“等等！”芬巩说，“Turno我的弟弟，我没有办法把你不需要的原谅施舍给你，但我愿意承认你做得不够好，我也一样。就像诺多的厄运预言的那样，你我无论怎样都不可能做到足够好。不要让它变成你我之间的芥蒂。”

图尔巩闻言，虽未开口，但那股冰冷渐渐减轻了，他似乎缩回了内心。芬巩向他伸出了手，他弟弟却脱出了他无力的拥抱。

沉思着，芬巩回到了审判者面前。“‘行不通’的说法是错的，”他承认，“我不能靠催促别人原谅我来赢得新的肉体，对不对？”

“你似乎开始领悟了。”传来了回答。第一次，这位维拉像是有了人情味。

“是我的弟弟帮了我。他比我睿智。”芬巩冒昧地说。

“他要学的与你不同。”

芬巩脑海中的织锦——如果它真存在于他脑海中的话——又一次变得生动起来。芬巩看到科伊瑞尔以决心已定的姿态跃过来保护他，他看到她倒下，垂死的脸上分明刻着了然——她只是推迟了不可避免的结局。

他又去找她时，她很吃惊，没料到他会回来。他告诉她，她是对的。他感到有必要恳求她的原谅，并不意味着她必须遵从他的请求；因为如果她根本不曾责怪他，又怎能原谅他呢？从前他不得不婉拒了她献出的爱，现在他只能接受她献出的死。她是对的。她的死属于她自己。

科伊瑞尔沉默了。“Aranya，您的谦卑使我的骄傲相形见绌。”最后她说，含着悲伤。

“Aranya？这里没有君王。”一个没有肉体的灵魂怎能戴着王冠，或拿着权杖？但他再清楚不过，自己这份谦卑只是一位至高王没落的骄傲。他仍有一条很长的路要走。

 

迈兹洛斯刚听说迪奥的女儿在西瑞安河口持有那颗精灵宝钻时，没有立刻去攻击她。他难道不是已经否认了那个誓言？因此，他让剑留在了鞘中。他那三个还活着的弟弟选择与他相同，最如释重负的是玛格洛尔。

但你不可能摆脱你的阴影，无视你的过去，仿佛你从未受过它的影响。他怎么竟会以为他能？假如他放过埃尔汶，那么在多瑞亚斯的杀戮就会变得毫无目的。迪奥、宁洛丝和所有那些多瑞亚斯的国民——都无谓地遭到了屠杀。迪奥和宁洛丝那对年幼的儿子——死得没有一点意义。迈兹洛斯的头脑翻腾着，扭曲着，想理清放弃猎取那颗染血珠宝的逻辑。徒劳无功。那个誓言已经摧毁了他的心，然而那显然不够，现在它又企图毁坏他的头脑了。想做到不可能做到的事，想否认一个以伊露维塔本人之名发下的誓言，下场就是这样。

无从申诉。

他在弟弟们身上看到了同样的挣扎——双胞胎，就连竭力坚持原则的玛格洛尔也不能幸免。费艾诺的儿子们陷入了父亲命运的罗网，就像埃路瑞德和埃路林陷进了迪奥的一样。

无路可逃。

我们最好一以贯之，他饱受折磨的头脑告诉他。我们难道不欠那些受害者一个被杀的理由？

埃尔汶看来同样认为有这样一个理由，否则她就不会在遭到攻击时舍弃了两个孩子，跳进大海，只为救下那颗精灵宝钻。她确实救下了它，但她的两个儿子本来会死——如果不是玛格洛尔找到了他们，内心被他们的无辜打动，如果他们不是孪生子，恰如阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯。

阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯被杀了，注定落入永恒的黑暗。就像凯勒巩、卡兰希尔和库茹芬。

迈兹洛斯自己拥有子女的机会是一去不复返了，他也着实羡慕埃尔汶那两个孩子的童稚和纯真，但他并不嫉妒玛格洛尔对两个新收养子的爱。若不是诺多族的反叛和流亡，玛格洛尔本不必依依不舍地把新婚妻子抛在维林诺，本可以和她生儿育女。作为一个费艾诺的儿子，他会是个合格的父亲。

海港毁灭的第一波混乱过后，迈兹洛斯成功地避开了那两个还不如一颗精灵宝钻珍贵的孩子，直到有一天，他去找他弟弟，却发现有个不认识的男孩在读一本玛格洛尔的书。被问到时，那个陌生孩子拒绝吐露真名。“有必要吗？你反正不可能分清我和我的孪生兄弟。”孩子说，徒劳地想要掩饰好斗的面具下那份过于明显的不安。

迈兹洛斯猜想他是那两个半精灵之一。他告诉那孩子：“我完全分得清我那对孪生的弟弟。”

“而你把他们一起送上了死路。”半精灵尖声答道，然后就跑掉了。

迈兹洛斯眨了眨眼睛。很明显，埃尔汶的儿子不但害怕他，而且还鄙视他。

他把这事告诉了玛格洛尔，并且出于好奇问他弟弟，教给那两个孩子一些礼貌是不是太难。

他弟弟摇了摇头：“Russandol，我从来没让他们鄙视你。他肯定是发觉你在鄙视你自己。不要否认你确实在自鄙。”

“我难道没有足够的理由吗？”迈兹洛斯问，“我是那个下令屠杀的人。我是那个把弟弟们带上死路的人。你以为抚养孩子就能让你忘记父亲的誓言？那样的话，你就还是在自欺欺人。如果我又让你拿起剑去战斗，你会的，尽管现在你决不会自愿去做那种事。而那就是为什么我是可鄙的——这你也明白。”

玛格洛尔向他走近了一步，又一步，直到两人的鼻尖几乎相碰：“你错了。”

有一刻，迈兹洛斯以为他弟弟就要吻他了，他紧张起来，做好了推开对方的准备，但玛格洛尔没有。

转身面向窗子，迈兹洛斯问：“你觉得我遇到的是双胞胎中的哪一个？”

一声叹息。“多半是埃尔隆德，鉴于你遇到的人在看书。别对他太恼火，”玛格洛尔不抱希望地补了一句。

迈兹洛斯做不到恼火。而在不久以后的一个夜晚，当那颗精灵宝钻现身天穹，极尽辉煌时，他也做不到像弟弟那样欣喜。毕竟，还有两颗精灵宝钻滞留在尘世中，誓言尚未达成；但有种预感告诉他，那两颗珠宝亦不会久留在魔苟斯的王冠上了。

 

“我为什么要宽恕你？”那个泰勒瑞精灵的灵魂质问芬巩，“是你谋杀了我。是你把我送到这个地方受罪，渴望着肉体，我待在这里的时间比你长得多。我抛下了妻儿、父母、姐妹、朋友。就算我能原谅你给我带来的痛苦，我要怎么才能原谅你给他们带来的悲伤？别要求不可能做到的事了。”

芬巩一言不发，思索着这是不是印象中他杀的那个穿着海灰色束腰外衣的水手。不过，是与不是似乎无关紧要，也没人会去问受害者死在自己剑下的时候穿着什么颜色的衣服。然而直觉告诉他，这就是那个他记忆犹新的人。

受害者那种愤怒的痛苦令人压抑，就像黑烟从一个闷烧的灵魂中散发出来，如同浓云一般在周围翻滚。有一刻，芬巩很想问问他为什么当时不祈求仁慈，但那股冲动平息了——谁都不该沦落到不得不为自己的正当权益而祈求的境地。因此他求这个水手宽恕，不止一次，而是一再请求。他本来做好了坚持不懈的准备，可是这明显增加了对方的痛苦，于是他住了口：“你是对的。我不知道你为什么要宽恕我。”

又一次，芬巩回到了审判者面前。“有一个灵魂……”他说不下去了，忘掉了思虑周详的论据，但纳牟·曼督斯像是在耐心等待，于是他终于贸然吐露了绝望：“Airë，我不断恳求他的宽恕，一次又一次，但他就是不肯谅解。我非得去折磨他吗？您为什么不释放他？他做错了什么？”

最后两个问题似乎太冒失了，芬巩以为自己会遭到斥责，然而传来的回答一如既往地沉着。“那是我与他之间的问题，”纳牟说，“然而你可以找出自己的答案，据此行事。找出他应该宽恕你的正当理由。这样的理由是存在的。”

“这么做不会很自私吗？”芬巩反对说。

像从前一样，那位维拉只说：“深思。”

因此芬巩坐下来深思，反复深思，直到胸有成竹，才回去面对那个水手。“我有理由让你原谅我。”他说。

“我不想听。”水手答道。

“你会想听。恰恰是因为你不肯原谅我，你才会滞留于此。你可以不考虑我，但你难道也不考虑你自己？

“那我的家人和朋友呢？我不能为他们代言。”

“他们会接受，”芬巩冷静地说，心知这是事实，“如果这能让你回到他们身边，他们就会接受。而且你不必为我对他们所做的原谅我，只是我对你所做的而已。如果我有朝一日获得自由，我将同样去恳求他们宽恕。”

泰勒瑞水手仍然顽固：“你只不过是想方设法要我为了你的一己之私答允你的请求。”

对此，芬巩也有应对。“我不可能避免从中获益，”他承认，“但你难道真会让我——”他鼓起勇气，“——让我这个你最憎恨、最鄙视的人，妨碍你重获自由？”

接下来是漫长的沉默，长得芬巩竭尽全力忘却的急躁险些又浮上心头。那种感觉就像灵魂在发痒，而惟一的疗法就是开口。然而他知道，他若催促对方回答，就会前功尽弃。

最后，他再也不能保持绝对的沉默了。尽管他万分渴望听到对方否认对他的憎恨与鄙夷，他还是强迫自己说：“我要走了。就让它成为你和审判者之间的问题吧。”

芬巩看不出那个水手会怎样做，也明白自己也许永远都找不到答案。他离开了，去寻找下一个被他杀死的泰勒瑞精灵。

在曼督斯的殿堂外，太阳在散发光热，循环升落，群星踩着缓慢的节奏起舞，风在吹动，浪在拍击。但他看不到，听不到，也感受不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> [1] Airë：昆雅语，意为“神圣者”（Holy One）。阿门洲的精灵认为这是对一位维拉的得体称呼。（可悲的是，我找不到那条脚注了……）  
> [2] 在《魔戒》中，卡拉兹拉斯的暴风雪似乎没有影响莱戈拉斯。然而另一方面，在Of Tuor and His Coming to Gondolin中我们读到，图奥和沃隆威都“为寒冷所苦”。既然这个故事设定在第一纪元，我决定忽略《魔戒》中的证据，支持《未完的传说》——精灵也会为寒冷所苦。  
> [3] Finno和Turno：他们名字的这个版本来自Cirdan的建议（谢谢）。  
> [译注] Russandol是迈兹洛斯的赠名（epessë，after-name），性质类似昵称。这个名字是他的弟弟们和其他亲族给他起的，意思是copper-head。


	10. 深长裂隙

魔苟斯被击败了，他的铁王冠被打成了脖子上的项圈，余下的两颗精灵宝钻也被收复了。

曾经山清水秀的贝烈瑞安德如今遍地烈火浓烟，成了密布裂隙激流的废墟。愤怒之战中幸存的埃尔达接到了离开尘世海岸的召唤，而曼威的传令官埃昂威代表众位大能者取得了精灵宝钻。

“精灵宝钻属于我们。”迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔达成了共识，于是他们向埃昂威送信，要他交出费艾诺的宝石，因为那是他们继承的遗产，理应归他们所有。

答复没有理会他们提出的要求。他们是凶手，是杀亲者，因而丧失了所有继承父亲造物的权利。他们被邀请到众位维拉面前去提出主张，等待裁决。

决不，迈兹洛斯自忖，疲惫而满心厌恶，不过并不是很惊讶。这么说，就连身为迈雅的埃昂威也舍不得那些宝石。他们全都是一丘之貉；魔苟斯不正是他们的同类？或许他父亲靠着在劫难逃和命中注定的清醒洞察，终究是早早认清了这一点。

他弟弟坚持要换一种方式理解。玛格洛尔提到了服从、宽恕、安宁。当然，他又在做白日梦。他们最多能指望得到痛快处刑。退一万步说，就算他们能得到原谅，玛格洛尔真相信他们自己有朝一日能够遗忘吗？难道维拉能抹杀他们的誓言，仿佛它从未存在过，或者防止它折磨他们直到阿尔达终结？它岂非一个以至尊者之名发下的誓言，而祂比所有大能者都强大？

“ **我们的声音要如何才能传出世界的范围，令伊露维塔听闻？** ”迈兹洛斯问，“ **我们在疯狂中乃是指着伊露维塔的名起誓，倘若不守誓言，就让永恒的黑暗降临到我们身上。谁能解救我们？** ”

“ **如果没有人能解救我们，那么无论我们守誓还是毁誓，命运都确实只能是永恒的黑暗。** ”玛格洛尔说，歌手的金嗓子因悲伤而黯淡了，“ **但我们若是毁誓，将少做一些恶事。** ”[1]

“荒唐。我们要是毁誓，黑暗就确定无疑。”迈兹洛斯说，“但我们要是遵守它，达成它，自然就不需要什么解救了。”

“为什么我觉得，”他弟弟问道，“是你不肯解救我？”

“那就违抗我好了！”迈兹洛斯紧盯着弟弟的双眼，知道玛格洛尔无法移开视线，“违抗我啊，如果你认为那是正确的。”

“你还是我的哥哥，我必须服从你，”玛格洛尔叹了口气，“如果我违抗你，我难道不是选择了正确，却行动错误？而如果我服从你，我难道不是选择了错误，却行动正确？”

弟弟，你根本不想违抗我，迈兹洛斯想。否则你就不会争辩了，你会离开。“如果你能选择的每一种命运都既是对的又是错的，选择就是幻想罢了。”他尖刻地答道。

他弟弟挫败地别开了脸。

我为什么不帮帮他？迈兹洛斯纳闷着。他应该独自行动，放任玛格洛尔去继续一厢情愿地幻想。但他知道他做不到。“独自”的含义，就是桑格洛锥姆，在那里一个孤独的躯体悬吊在一面岩壁上，惨遭甚至超出了首生儿女忍耐极限的折磨，然而却别无选择，只能忍受束缚着肉体和灵魂的枷锁，直到有人来宣判他该活下去。

别无选择，只能忍受。他的肉体被残酷的钢铁束缚在岩石上。他的灵魂被更残酷的魔苟斯的巫术束缚在肉体里，无从逃离。他的生命束缚于一个不死不灭的誓言，而那才是最残酷的桎梏。

他已经变成了那个誓言。他成了一个渎神誓言的化身，因谋杀、懦弱、欺骗而被悬吊在岩壁上。为什么芬巩不消灭那个已经化为费艾诺之子迈兹洛斯的誓言？因为对他迈兹洛斯来说，解救并不存在。他不准逃离，因为他命中注定要苟活。

但从此以后，直到被伤毁的阿尔达分崩离析，桑格洛锥姆的面孔都将永远瞪视着他，哪怕愤怒之战已把那三座山峰本身从大地的面庞上抹去。誓言化成的肉体从不曾得到拯救，魔苟斯的枷锁从不曾被斩断，不管是靠歌声的力量还是钢铁。桑格洛锥姆过后，那枷锁也同样束缚了芬巩。他爱我就像在补偿他对我的残酷救赎，迈兹洛斯想。欲望的刺痛和爱情的巨创只不过减轻了他的悲伤，等于是用痛苦削弱了折磨。现在他明白芬巩的爱为何非得如此伤人了——是为了保护他不落得更凄惨的境地。

他弟弟对他的爱也深到了伤人的地步。因此，玛格洛尔只能一起来。

“跟我走。”迈兹洛斯说。

于是，靠着没有选择的选择，誓言最终以鲜血和痛苦得到了兑现，尽管既不正义也不正当，却恰如其分——兑现了，然后成空。因为污秽的肉体不能触碰由瓦尔妲祝福为圣的宝石，肉体被圣洁的宝石灼焦，燃烧的热度永不减弱。

不堪忍受的剧痛驱赶着迈兹洛斯，他不知道自己狂奔了多久，直到在无从知晓的某处跪倒在地。在他面前有一道深长的裂隙，充满了不可能比他掌中的光芒伤他更甚的烈火。他记起了从前的精灵宝钻，它们为光明而欢欣，吸收光，然后放出色彩更加缤纷灿烂的光作为回报。然而现在它们回报的一切只有血红的强光，来自那烧焦他手掌的无法扑灭的火焰。

那是他残存的手。他永不可能再使用它了，因为它已化作了焦炭。现在他失去了双手，一只是因灼热光明的利爪，一只是因冰冷钢铁的锋刃。而那个誓言千真万确已然成空，因为他作为那个誓言的化身，再也没有余下的指爪去引起死亡，再也不能对一个不再是生命的存在紧抓不放。

玛格洛尔，他想，但他弟弟消失在了相反的方向，用苟延残喘的生命抵御即将到来的绝望寒冬。可怜的玛格洛尔，费艾诺之子。父亲，你要为他的命运负责——平生第一次也是最后一次，迈兹洛斯斗胆这样想。被剥夺了双手，他站起来的时候有些笨拙；接着他迈了一步，纵身跳进了脚下咆哮的熊熊烈火。

迈兹洛斯，因火而成，因火而毁。

 

意识本身其实也能视物。在曼督斯留得久了，芬巩的视力也渐渐改善了。现在他能看到纺织者的网络了，它们讲述着阿尔达的传说；随着他越来越适应死亡，织锦似乎也变得越来越生动。每一根丝线都独一无二，有着自己的色调；所有的丝线都至关重要，不可忽略，否则宏观图案的美就将被削弱。

他观察、景仰着那些织锦，在掠过空间的同时跨越着时间。他的灵魂与无数同样流离失所的灵魂擦身而过。与亲人、朋友和宿敌一起，他看到功绩与过失都被捕捉在同一段历史的经纬之间，而传说在讲述的同时继续增长。

在某个时刻，他发现自己又到了审判者面前。

“如今你是否赢得了自由？”纳牟问他。

芬巩并不惊讶；他的反应说明了他领悟的程度。现在他已经明白，倘若曼督斯仍拘禁着他，留他在此的目的并不是惩罚。“Airë，我已经和所有我该寻求宽恕的人交谈过了，不是吗？”他答道，“然而我知道我还没有获得自由。”

“你的灵魂上还沾有什么污点？你还被什么束缚着？”

芬巩犹豫了。“一份从来都不该存在的爱化成的枷锁。”他终于答道，感到这句话的分量拖坠着他，重如千钧的锁链。它带来的痛苦咬噬至深，胜过记忆中任何肉体的伤痛。

“它为何不该存在？”审判者无动于衷地问。

“它贫瘠无果。我们的种子徒然浪费，因为，我们难道不是背负了诅咒吗？”

一阵停顿。“你们确实背负过诅咒。然而告诉我，芬威家族中离开阿门洲者，在中洲有所出者几何？”

芬巩准备去数，却很快意识到屈指可数。“只有我的妹妹。”他说，“她在南埃尔莫斯不见阳光的树林中生下了一个儿子。至少我是这么听说的。”

“其为恶果。你的外甥迈格林将刚多林出卖给了魔苟斯。”那位维拉说，无声话语的回响令芬巩裸露的灵魂为之寒战，“芬威乃五子之父，且有孙辈十五；然其曾孙辈仅仅有四[2]，家族之树为苛酷北风抽打，几近凋零无遗。你们的爱怎能不是贫瘠无果？它怎能比你们更加清白无辜？”

这似乎没有答案，但芬巩几经努力，还是把自己惟一确信的答案交由审判者详查。“然而这样的爱曾经存在……”他纠正了自己，“然而它一直存在。”

一团寂静的灰色迷雾笼罩了他。他是不是又一次盲目了，失去了每一丝先前获取的洞察之光？

“这么说，你就是为此仍被束缚着？”

还是，被蒙蔽着？他想。“还能因为什么呢？还有别的我必须恳求宽恕的人吗？”芬巩没有把握地问。他或许真的忽视了一些人。

“有。”

“是谁？”

“你有能力找到答案。”

是吗？那他为什么一直没有发现？也许他会在薇瑞的网络中寻得。于是，芬巩又去观看它们，然而他找到的不是他追寻的答案，而是一块新的织锦。

它向他呈现出迈兹洛斯，正投入一道充满火焰的深长裂隙。

 

火焰耗尽了他。

当灵魂挣扎脱出肉体时，红热的痛楚变成了黑暗。或许那不是黑暗，而是虚无。感官的知觉被尽数扑灭碾碎，他能察觉存在，仅此而已。他残余的躯壳不见踪影，只存在于过去——它曾被叫做迈兹洛斯，或Maitimo、Russandol、Nelyafinwë，这些名字代表着痛苦又可怕的记忆。前方看似空无一物，直到召唤来临。

为什么他要听从召唤？为什么要从一种厄运逃到另一种厄运？黑暗不会减少半分，也不会结束得更快——恒久持续，直到永远。

但那种吸引力很强。他纳闷为什么。

他纳闷他为什么会在意。

 

“Airë，您召唤他了吗？”芬巩焦急地问。

他问得鲁莽，但纳牟还是回答了：“我召唤了。”

“他会来吗？”

“我不能告诉你。”

“他在哪里？！”芬巩假如还有嗓音，定会高声尖叫。

“不得而知。”

“他一定得来！让他服从！”

“你知道那不受我的力量控制。他可以自由拒绝。”审判者不为所动，既不恼怒，亦不留情。

“自由？像那样为誓言所缚，迈兹洛斯什么时候真正自由过？他能拒绝发誓吗？身为人子怎能反抗父亲？”

真的不能吗？

芬国昐曾经要求他的儿子抛弃爱人。他的儿子却自由选择了走自己的路。如同父母般教导帮助了埃尔达的维拉，曾经希望诺多族留在蒙福之地。他们却自由选择了走自己的路。又一次，芬巩看到自己拔剑为自由和拒绝的权利而战。尽管行为是被误导了，权利却毋庸置疑是他的。正如迈兹洛斯可以自由拒绝召唤。

迈兹洛斯为什么该来？在迈兹洛斯做过那一切以后，他们的爱还可能剩下什么？曾经是芬巩的他还能不能再爱这样一个人——谋杀了一次又一次，到头来只能谋杀自己？如果他们的灵魂在此地的殿堂中相逢，他能对他说些什么？除了谴责，他还能对他说些什么呢？

Maitimo，你若真想拒绝，你可以自由拒绝。芬巩的头脑在大喊。但我求你——听从召唤吧！来这里，我求你！

在芬巩周围，那团灰色迷雾变得浓重起来，他被吹走了，宛如一片枯叶。“他来了。”那位维拉的话就像从远方传入他耳中，仿佛他正在高速离去。

他在朦胧微光中移动，又或许，移动的不是他，而是微光。随着他渐渐远离曼督斯的中心，阴影也在四面八方漂移变幻。旁人灵魂的低语慢慢吸引了他的注意，一片充满困惑又令人困惑的和声。但当他与他们擦肩而过，一个个单独的声音却脱颖而出。

他听到了那些放弃重生者的声音，满载着悔恨。

……我不满足于家族的一个果实，选择了通向堕落的下行之路，无数邪恶随之而来。我剥夺我的生命，忏悔自己太不完美的爱……

……我跟随我的丈夫加入他的反叛，因为我爱他胜过爱维拉和自己的亲人。现在这份爱仍让我束缚于他，只要他仍滞留在这片殿堂里……

……我在战场上足够勇猛无畏，但我的爱却单薄而明智。现在我的至爱已经离开了世界的范围，没有她，我无意再活下去[3]……

他听到了那些被曼督斯拘留，继续等待者的低语，饱含骄傲与怨怼。

……我是该爱上那个罔顾我的意愿占有我的人，还是该死去？我生养了我的儿子，我难道没有权利带走他，拥有他？他变成一个叛徒，难道是我的责任？

……我难道该让旁人夺走我父亲的爱，夺走我双手的造物？我难道该与那些对我和我的火焰避之惟恐不及的人分享爱和光明？……

……我们难道应该爱旁人胜过爱我们的父亲，爱陌生人的造物胜过爱他的造物，尊重一个堂弟的誓言胜过尊重我们自己的誓言，珍惜旁人的生命胜过珍惜我们自己的灵魂？……

他听到了扭曲声音的抱怨牢骚，越来越刺耳丑陋。

……他是谁……那些逃脱了的家伙中的一个……我就不够幸运……

它们就在周围，无处不在。这些是什么人？芬巩想。我为什么在这里？这又是哪里？

……被抓走折磨……肉体受刑，心智扭曲……变形的镜像……产下污秽的后代，被他这样的家伙憎恨……生来就是为了奴役和服从……为了战斗和杀戮……这个家伙多么厌恶我们啊！……尽情杀戮我们，毁灭我们……利齿撕咬着我们……啊，但他也杀过他自己的同族……就像我们一样，有时……他美丽的肉体也变得污秽了……在我们的肉体旁边腐烂……和我们的毫无差别……来这里留在我们中间……这是他所属之地……记得血的浓腥吗，兄弟……被伤毁的大地的调料盐……死亡的醇厚滋味……？

等他终于意识到真相，他着实大吃一惊。

这些是奥克。他们原本是他的亲族，被魔苟斯改造得面目全非。昆迪刚刚苏醒时，他们就在乌图姆诺的深坑中遭到了腐坏。他们是地底深处濒死的星光，对一如的儿女的拙劣模仿，以谎言为生，以为自己属于自由的种族。

“你们会吃掉我们，但我们从来不曾吃掉你们！”他激烈地反驳道，有一刻怀疑着自己的尸体是不是也被奥克牙齿咬噬过。不过，那场景不像反过来那样恐怖。

……他对我们说话……以为我们不知道他们有多恨我们……相信他比我们优越……

一个奥克的声音脱颖而出：这一个是我兄弟的孙辈[4]。

含着恶意的吃吃笑声从四面八方传来：可耻啊，你有这样的亲族……能自由选择，却用自由来交换一个诅咒……他们沉沦得这么深……这么深！

“不错，”虽然没被指名道姓，但芬巩开口了，“我感到羞耻——还有抱歉。”这话脱口而出，“如果我曾对不起你们当中任何一个，我深感抱歉。”

一阵不知所措的沉默。他们无言以对。这一点都不奇怪，因为他也简直不能相信自己会这样说。他竟然向一帮奥克的灵魂道歉了？

不过，为什么不呢？他是他们当中一个的血亲。

他本来可能是他们当中的一员。

而另一个声音响了起来。那也许不是一个声音，只是一缕侵入他脑海的思绪；它虽不属于他自己，他却能从无数个声音当中辨认出来。

“你曾经对不起我。”

刹那间，芬巩明白了自己来此的目的。他要寻找迈兹洛斯，而他找到了。然而迈兹洛斯的话伤害了他。他脑海中闪现的第一个问题是：你觉得有必要回答，难道你是个奥克？但他并没有问出口，因为他懂得迈兹洛斯的言外之意。

他想流泪。“迈兹洛斯，你难道还不明白？”他说，“我不能在桑格洛锥姆杀死你。如果一位维拉回应了你的祈祷，这个回应你当然得全盘接受；如果曼威的大鹰阻挡了你的箭矢，你还怎么能坚持杀戮？”当时，梭隆多的到来就像一条讯息：迈兹洛斯不会死在这里。芬国昐之子，我们不能让你杀了他。你不够正义，没有资格出于怜悯而杀戮。“不，我不可能对得起你。”他接着说，“原谅我辜负了你，我的爱。”

“我为什么要原谅你？我已经堕落得比奥克更深。这你本来可以防止，本来应该防止。而且别说我是你的爱。从前你就在无数场合这样说过，可你只觉得负疚，还有抱歉。你从来没有真正爱过我。我恨你。”

光是这些话已经糟透了，而更糟的是，它们被说得毫无感情。当芬巩以为迈兹洛斯在洛斯加背叛了他，当他在茫茫冰海上跋涉，当他眼见迈兹洛斯在桑格洛锥姆遭受折磨，乃至那场最后一战中，当他们的希望尽数破灭，他都不曾如此难受。

逃离此地、逃离这种存在方式的冲动几乎征服了他。这里是黑暗的心脏地带，在这里，曾经感动了一亚的爱也要凝固、冻结，归于停滞。他想要扰动它的全部努力，真的不会徒然白费吗？迈兹洛斯听从了召唤，而他，芬巩，找到了他；然而，这还是那个他爱过的迈兹洛斯吗？他难道不曾在薇瑞的织锦中目睹了一切？多瑞亚斯的亡魂，西瑞安河口的屠场，还有从维拉的传令官手中抢夺精灵宝钻时造下的更多杀孽。这个灵魂所言不虚：堕落得比奥克更深。

不，他想。生前我曾被击败，死后我决不认输。他费力地开口了：“好。你非要恨点什么的话，就恨我好了，别恨你自己。我不会放弃爱你。”

“你这蠢货，已经没什么剩下来值得你爱了。”

在这些词句中，有没有自鄙的蛛丝马迹？这是不是第一丝情感的波澜，痛苦得如同唤醒僵死的肢体？“爱什么时候要听从理智了？”他说，说的正是迈兹洛斯的原话，当时图尔巩发现了他们的秘密，质问芬巩是不是疯了[5]。没有等待迈兹洛斯的反应，他说了下去：“我看得见剩下来值得我爱的一切。我看见了你。”

迈兹洛斯的灵魂畏缩了：“可我什么也看不见。这里一片漆黑。我难道不是让自己注定落入了永恒的黑暗？我发下了那个该诅咒的誓言，不是一次，而是两次！所以，我正是在永恒的黑暗里。”

“这里不是永恒的黑暗。”芬巩耐心地解释，“这里是曼督斯的殿堂，无家可归的灵魂的归宿。这里是避难所，是休整处，自省和痊愈在此有着一席之地。黑暗只在你的眼中，而它是否会持续到永恒，则取决于你自己。我的双眼就能看到光明，哪怕是在这里。”

他确实可以。那是一个微小的斑点，一道增强的闪动，一线光明，并非来自物质，而是来自精神，亮得就像一颗精灵宝钻。它照耀在迈兹洛斯的灵魂上，他的灵魂美丽起来；它照耀在奥克的灵魂上，他们的灵魂也美丽起来。一位周身发光、超凡脱俗的女子张开双臂将他们尽皆拥入怀中，她银色的泪水涤净了他们的丑陋。芬巩不禁惊叹了：他是否有幸看到了正被治愈的阿尔达中的短暂一幕，看到阿尔达正被重新塑造？

“你看不见它吗，Maitimo？”他恳切地问。

“我的光明失落了，被埋葬在地底深处。”

“从那里，它将被找回。”

“好让誓言再度苏醒？”

“誓言已经作废。它死去了。”

长时间的停顿。“你错了，你知道我是以伊露维塔发誓。”迈兹洛斯最后说，灵魂痛苦地扭动着，“如此发下的誓言不可能被打破，它将紧追守誓者和毁誓者，直到世界末日。我死了，但我没有被消灭。我要安息，就必须不再存在。只有那时，誓言的最后一线回声才会消逝。”

“你不能想不存在就不存在！”芬巩说，被迈兹洛斯的主张震惊了。

“那我就留在这里，直到末日。但你必须离开我。”

芬巩想要哭泣。他想要疾呼，他想要揪住迈兹洛斯摇晃，但在此地，他没有双眼，没有嗓音，没有双手——就算他有，他又如何能抓住一个没有实体，还一心想避开他的灵魂？尽管他做好了不断恳求再被不断拒绝的准备，他却不确定他所抱持的希望真能胜过迈兹洛斯全力以赴的绝望。他怎能一厢情愿地坚持自己的幻想？

他将再尝试一次。一场赌博，迈向未知的一步。“你说，只有不再存在，你才能逃脱誓言。如果你能向我证明这是真的，我就遵照你的要求离开你。”

“请问，我怎么才能事先证明这种事？”

“让我们去问审判者纳牟·曼督斯。”芬巩说，“他除了伊露维塔保留自主之事，无所不知。如果我去见他，我的爱，你愿不愿跟我来？我求你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> [1] 引自/改编自《精灵宝钻》第二十四章和第七章。  
> [2] The Shibboleth of Fëanor（《中洲历史》第十二卷）提到，芬威有两个女儿——芬迪丝（Findis）和拉尔玟（Lalwen）。  
> 迈格林是第一纪元中惟一一个生于中洲的芬威的曾孙辈——凯勒布林博、伊缀尔和欧洛德瑞斯（安格罗德之子）都生在阿门洲，而凯勒布莉安生在第二纪元。SoF删掉了芬巩的妻子和孩子，把吉尔-加拉德改成了欧洛德瑞斯的儿子。我认为这个改动不仅仅是要把诺多的至高王权转移到菲纳芬家族，它也用来强调了芬威的子孙在中洲承担的后果——他们没有多少后代。  
> [3] 在《中洲历史》第十卷的一条脚注（没错）中，拒绝重获肉体被称作一种“缺陷”，体现了软弱和缺乏勇气（p.222）。至于那些在此发言的灵魂都是谁，我把这留给读者去猜测。  
> [4] 借鉴自Ithilwen的故事Nightfall，这是她的迈兹洛斯系列的第四部。去读它吧。  
> [译注：这句话是奥克中的一个说的，这个奥克可能曾是芬威的兄弟，因此它说芬巩是它“兄弟的孙辈”。]  
> [5] 见本故事的第二章。


	11. 直到时间尽头

芬巩在等待。没有回应，但他知道自己的恳求已被听到。现在，迈兹洛斯在考虑，而他可以等待，不管要等多久。何况他自己也有太多需要静心思索。

不知外面经过了多少次日升日落的轮回，世界已经变得多么古老，又经历了多少劫难和变革，迈兹洛斯才终于打破了沉寂：“我愿意跟你去见审判者，可我失明了。”

“你什么都看不见吗？”

“黑暗似乎不如我刚到这个地方时那么黑了，也有可能是我逐渐习惯了。但我仍然看不见你。”

迈兹洛斯逐渐习惯了黑暗，这个想法令人不安。这太接近顺从并接受黑暗了。他必须抵制、对抗。

“你也许是失明了，但你既然还能回答我，就至少还没有失聪。我会对你歌唱，这样我的嗓音就能引导你。”芬巩说。

“就像你在桑格洛锥姆寻找我时那样？”

总是桑格洛锥姆。“你当时回应了，”芬巩不留情面地答道，“Maitimo，你用歌声回应了。想起来了吗？你当时想要被找到。”

迈兹洛斯叹了口气：“那好，你在前面唱吧。”

“有哪首歌是你希望我唱的吗？”

“那首诺多兰提。”

他就知道会是这个回答，但他现在不能拒绝了，何况他也宁愿听到迈兹洛斯语带尖刻，而不是绝望。于是，他出发了，开始歌唱。

就在亡者之殿的深处，歌声响了起来，传遍了殿堂的每一处罅隙、每一个角落。那是迈兹洛斯的弟弟谱写的歌，哀悼着诺多的堕落，哀悼着光明、无邪与荣誉的失落，哀悼着友谊与亲情之纽带的失落。但令芬巩大为惊奇的是，它不再只是记忆中那首悲伤的歌。他唱着它，同时感到自己被它托起卷走，轻得好似奔涌的江河中的一片落叶。流水送他前行，安慰着他，就好像他沉浸在涅娜的泪水那疗伤的旋律中。

轻得就像一线光明，他这样感觉——然而就在那时，他察觉迈兹洛斯的灵魂后退了。

“怎么了？”他焦急地问。

“你走得太快了，”迈兹洛斯抗议道，“这是艰苦的上坡路。”

上坡路？当他匆匆前行时，迈兹洛斯却在挣扎着向上攀爬？蓦然间，芬巩领悟了为何这对他们来说，无论在生前还是死后都同样成立。他诧异自己从前居然没有想到。“对不起。”他说。

“我堕落得就像你能想象的那么深。那道裂隙直抵阿尔达的基底。”

而对那些堕落到底的人来说，余下的方向只有一个——向上，不管路途多么陡峭。“对不起，”芬巩重复道，“我会走慢些。”这一次，迈兹洛斯的抗争决不会失败。

“你能不能别再自责？”

当然，芬巩想，突然轻松起来了。我一定得这么做。

 

尽管还是什么都分辨不出，迈兹洛斯却觉得自己看到了审判者现身。那个令人敬畏的存在包围了他们。他中止了自己那笨拙的进程。顶着那毫不留情、无动于衷的目光的十足重压，他缩伏起来，等待着判决。

“起来，看着我。”纳牟说。

迈兹洛斯的灵魂经过一番努力，做了一个或许能被形容为抬头的动作。与此同时，他经受了对方的审视——这位维拉不含热情地观看一切，因为他不受时间影响的双眸洞悉现存的万物，除了那些不在命运宏乐之内的——而为那些烦恼是不明智的。

迈兹洛斯无法不看那两道充满渊博认知的深隙。当他感到自己就要跌入其中时，他听到了纳牟的声音。

“费艾诺之子，你到了这里。”那个声音说，“你有什么要问我吗？”

有吗？迈兹洛斯搜寻着记忆，却找到了阴影，不禁退缩了。除了阴影，还有火焰以及灼痛，但那些他能够面对——自从来到这里，他就一直在面对。但阴影不然。它们蒙蔽着他，令他盲目，他无论看向何方都只见同样的幢幢阴影，就好像他灵魂的边界正在分崩离析，没有什么能把内外的阴影隔绝开来——抑或，那个曾经属于迈兹洛斯的灵魂正在凋敝，注定要化为虚无。

虽然他心知需要回答，但他一句话也说不出。

“我记得他想问什么。”他身边的影子说。

“只能由迈兹洛斯来问。”审判者答道，“给他时间思考。”

但迈兹洛斯太害怕那些阴影了，他无法思考。因此他改成了聆听，因为那两个声音还在交谈。

“……如此，你已经找到了最终的答案？”他听到。

“我相信我找到了。”那是芬巩，迈兹洛斯知道，竭力抓住他对那个名字的感觉。“的确，我找到了。我们蔑视过众位大能者，声称他们是米尔寇的同类，认为他们把我们当作玩物和宠物，剥夺了我们的自由。”芬巩笑了起来，笑声显得格格不入，“而且在某种意义上，我们或许真是你们的玩物和宠物。”这话说给一位大能者听，可谓惊人，不过这位维拉表现得诚如所料，镇定如故。“但即便如此，”芬巩继续说，“你们所做的一切，都是出于对一如的子女的爱。而我们所做的一切，都只是为了成就你们对万物的创造者所唱的恢宏之歌。Airë，您就是我们曾经摒弃的大能者之一。如果您能宽恕我当初没有心怀善意，以和平的方式离开阿门洲，去追随命运，我相信我也同样可以宽恕自己。”

没错，迈兹洛斯想，很有把握地知道芬巩说了正确的话。

“如此，首生种族之子，你已经赢得了你起初追求的自由。”审判者冷静地宣布，没有质疑芬巩所说的任何一句话，“你完全能够心怀善意，以和平的方式离开我的殿堂。”

那一刻，就连曼督斯的殿堂似乎也在动情地颤动，充满了胜利的回响，而迈兹洛斯感到宽慰漫过全身，清洗出一块没有阴影徘徊的净土。芬巩会离开，他也会，即便是以另一种方式。正该如此——芬巩不能独自留在这个地方，但他一旦重新踏上生机盎然的大地，就会忘却亡者之殿和其中发生的一切。迈兹洛斯开了口：“现在我想起要问什么了。神圣者，我能否被毁灭？”

“这根本不是你打算问的！”芬巩反驳。他显得大吃一惊——迈兹洛斯不无惊讶地注意到。他本来以为芬巩会理解。

“或许不是，”纳牟说，“然而这是他实际问的。每个灵魂必须为自己发声，单独面对自我。至尊者之子，你离开这里的时候到了。”

“Airë，离开您的殿堂？”芬巩惊愕溢于言表，“我怎能这样离开？”

因为这样对你更好，迈兹洛斯想。当我收获我种下的苦果时，你是不会希望在场的。当他迎来末日时，想到芬巩将永远、真正地摆脱他，他将会感到安慰。他已经说过了恨他，那没有用，但这必定是有用的。他真希望芬巩能更合作一些，而不是坚称：“可他需要我！”

幸运的是，纳牟不肯妥协。除了美丽的露西恩，再没有哪个精灵的灵魂能与阿拉塔[1]的一员抗衡——在这位冷漠无情者漫长的生命中，只有她曾经唤起一次他的怜悯。而她是一位诞生于时间之前的神灵的女儿。

因此，芬巩离开了，理当如此。

“库茹芬威之子尼尔雅芬威，你为何寻求毁灭？”审判者问，“即便是你的祖母弥瑞尔，也不曾对我们表达如此愿望。”

理由再简单不过：“我投身于那道裂隙，是因为我无法再活。等我到了这里，我发现我也无法去死。”

“你是否相信你的所作所为能被抹杀？”

不，他不相信。但若非如此，问题出在哪里？

“而你的所作所为，难道不是你在这个时世当中的存在的一部分？”审判者再问。

他不能否认这一点，也不能否认正是这一点令问题变得不可承受。“您是说，我不能被毁灭吗？”他惊愕地问。

“你不能，除非时间本身毁灭——即便是我，也不能洞察此后的一切。”传来了回答。

“那我怎样才能找到安宁？”迈兹洛斯绝望地喊道，“不是说，一个以伊露维塔为名发下的誓言将紧追守誓者和毁誓者，直到世界末日？”

“不错。但誓言到头来既已成空，困扰你的必定另有其事。告诉我，费艾诺之子，你那般发誓是不是错的？”

他是什么意思？“当然是错的。”

“那么你为何从未为之悔过，仅仅为之抱憾？”[2]

“我……”迈兹洛斯张开嘴，却踌躇了。究竟为什么？因为邪恶会成瘾，而一旦成瘾就难以摆脱？他什么时候能够后悔，又应该后悔过？是何时起，费艾诺众子对抗魔苟斯的战争变成了代表大敌的战役？又是何时起，他们对光明的渴求变成了对黑暗的追逐？会不会，他们本来就自始至终都在黑暗一方，却拒绝看清现实？还是说，他们由于被黑暗蒙蔽，根本就无法看清现实，又或许——他觉得这只是另一种描述的方式——他们是被对他们的眼睛来说过于强烈的光明蒙蔽，那种光明他们无权为自己要求，因为他们太渺小而无法理解它，太虚弱而无法承受它？从而，是不是他们声称要对抗的恰好就是他们所造成的——吞没一切的黑夜和空虚？

成瘾的邪恶已经掏空了我的心，腐蚀了我的灵魂，他想。没错，积习难改。但既然我死了——罪有应得——为什么我的旧习还能苟活？

“Airë，我相信我开始领悟了。”他说。而当他这样说时，他觉得阴影开始消散，就像有一次深长悠缓的呼吸扰动了沉寂的厅堂。“我以为我是后悔了，但我感到的很可能只是遗憾和绝望的累积。请您教给我，如何分辨两者的区别？”他的灵魂中有什么东西松动了，开始流淌；他知道，如果他还有着肉体，这就会被称作哭泣。

“与那些你伤害过和伤害过你的人交谈，以此作为开始。”回答如此说，“你有足够的机会去这样做。”

“同时为阿尔达中被伤毁的万物哀悼，在你的悲伤里寻求安慰。”另一个声音低语。

 

当此情境，芬巩决不可能像父亲、科伊瑞尔以及那个曾经无比顽固地拒绝原谅他的泰勒瑞水手那样，离开亡者之殿。如果不弄清那个他爱得超乎想象地深的人的灵魂将面临何种命运，他就决不能走。他们之间结合的牵绊如果消失，他会立刻感应到；而哪怕只是想到它可能消失，也不堪忍受。

只有一个办法可以转移他的注意。

这一次，当他去观看薇瑞的织锦时，他能看到纺织者本人就在世界的织机边。织机移动着，快得就连精灵的眼睛也跟不上。它有四个面——如果它们是“面”的话——而他知道它们的名字，那是长度、宽度、深度和时间。织锦似乎空前地多，比他以为自己能数清的更多。

纺织者为他的想法大笑了，她答道：“的确。无论何时你以为已经数清，都会有新的织造出来；你永远数不到最近的一块织锦，除非它是最后一块——而到了那时，存在本身也将终止。不过，来看看吧。”

于是，他看了。他察看的第一批织锦比较古老，仍在他的理解范围之内。又一次，他看到一位新的黑暗魔君崛起，威胁着世界。精灵没能及时看透他的真面目，而人类一族听信了他的密语，犯下了罪恶。巨浪卷起，吞噬了丰饶的土地；他怀着深深的遗憾，看到埃尔达的真正家园是如何与凡世分离，在时光和泪水的迷雾中漂流远去。大敌死于强者之手，复生后又被弱者之手推翻；每一次失败之后，邪恶都变得更加隐蔽，更加不易用武力对抗。精灵退隐，离开凡世，大地表面的其他种族势微绝迹，地表本身也经历了沧海桑田。人们陷入无知，忘却了曾经学到的一切，又再次觉醒，有了模糊的知性和残缺的智慧。而在另一处，在那埃尔达迁去，与世隔绝的一亚一隅，历史慢慢沉沦停滞，开始化为记忆。

但寒冰覆盖了人类世界的一部分，去而复返，又再度退去。人类重新学到了他们遗忘的一切。他看到他们建起精美复杂的岩石结构，用来埋葬伟人权贵和他们那些孩子气的小玩意，而知晓秘密的人们遭到灭口，永远缄默。军队在行进，人们被屠杀。一道城门被推倒，好让一座庞大的木马进入。一个人类砍断了一个他解不开的绳结。一群灰色巨兽——它们在昆雅语中被称为andamundor[3]，尽管那种语言极有可能已被遗忘——被驱赶着翻过一道高山，与引领它们的人类一起在山的另一侧死去，而他为那些巨兽感到的哀伤更深。三位人类的圣人跪在一个马槽边，它装的不是动物的饲料，而是一个新生的婴孩。

他精神一振，但好景不长。新的军队在行进，更多的人被屠杀。小镇变成城市，数量越来越多——那似乎是愚蠢的，因为其中的居民并不总有足够的食粮。然而人口还是增长了。人们不断发明出新的办法去缩短本来就短的凡人生命，与此同时又在追求着延长生命、享受生命的方式。他们创造又毁灭，他们的美丽和邪恶似乎都化成了薇瑞织物的经纬。

芬巩断定他不能也不愿再看下去。他离开了。

迟疑着，他缓慢地探向自己灵魂的最深处，那里应该是他与迈兹洛斯结下的牵绊所在。信任，他想。要抱持信念。他的堂弟芬罗德是怎么说的？“如果我们当真是至尊者的子女，那么他就决不会容忍自己的子女被人夺去——莫说是任何大敌，就连我们自己也不可以。”[4]

那个牵绊仍在。有那么片刻，芬巩一动不动，心中充满了纯粹的感激。

当芬巩终于找到迈兹洛斯时，迈兹洛斯是孤身一人。他沉浸在回忆和思绪里，但不再陷身于黑暗当中，因为他现在显然看得到芬巩了，见到他时还吃了一惊：“你为什么没有离开？我以为你的双脚已经重新踏上了坚实的土地。”

“去独自漫步吗？我不愿那么做。”

“可是，自从你进入亡者之殿，不就一直向往着外界？与其像软绵绵的旗帜一样在这片殿堂里垂头丧气，你难道不渴望听听风的呢喃，感受它的轻抚？与其在这些永远灰暗的阴影中徘徊，你难道不渴望看看光明折射出的多彩多姿？你难道不渴望闻闻海洋的浓郁气息和鲜花的芳香，让阳光亲吻你的脸庞？”

“Maitimo，你先告诉我，”芬巩能感到外界的吸引，但不费吹灰之力就抵制了诱惑，“你难道不是同样渴望着这一切？”

“我是渴望着，但是，”迈兹洛斯平静地答道，“尽管我找到了自我，找到了他人，与很多人交谈过，也聆听过很多人——甚至让我父亲也听我解释，而那是我在洛斯加时因负罪的软弱和惶惑而没能做到的事——但我做得还是远远不够。虽然纳牟没有明言，但我觉得我永远做不到足够。我犯下的过错不只给别人，还给我自己的灵魂造成了巨大的伤害，以至于我如今不管领悟了多少，都不能充分理解这一点——如此严重的伤毁，究竟怎么才能在世界走到终结之前彻底治愈。”

芬巩并不惊讶。现在他懂了，为什么那位维拉不曾纠缠于他和迈兹洛斯之间的牵绊，也不曾执着于定义它是不是污点。纳牟早已知道，这一部分属于过去，因此不曾多加评判。

“那么我的回答是，”他说，“我的确渴望你所提到的一切，乃至更多；但如果你不能得到阳光照耀，那么我就不能让哪怕一线阳光亲吻我的脸庞。如果对别人的爱与对自己的爱相悖，对自己的爱怎么能占据上风？如果灵魂的向往与对肉体的渴求矛盾，对肉体的渴求又怎么能占据优势？无论你在何方，我都将与你同在，直到时间尽头。”

“那样的话，你就永远都摆脱不了我了。”迈兹洛斯说。

“我也不希望摆脱你。当我把你从那处岩壁上解救下来，我们就被链接在一起，继而了解了彼此，从肉体到灵魂。要从了解回到无知，这样的退路并不存在。你若想哭，那就哭吧，因为这就是被伤毁的阿尔达。然后，听我为你讲述我所看到的关于阿尔达重塑时的景象。我们将心怀对未来的希望留在这里，而那个希望，我们要对所有自愿或被迫踯躅于此的人们谈起。”

迈兹洛斯似乎还想反驳，芬巩却大笑起来：“别说了，那只是浪费口舌而已。”

“那不是浪费，”迈兹洛斯说，终于顺从地放松下来，“从此以后，你我之间的交流决不再是浪费无果的。”

接着，他们都察觉了来自对方的动作，就像伸出了探索的手。有那么片刻，在一个稍纵即逝的瞬间，在曼督斯不受时间影响的殿堂里，他们相信自己感到了短暂的碰触。

 

据说，芬巩和迈兹洛斯一同留在了亡者之殿中。迄今为止，年长种族中即便有人见过他们重返生者的世界，他们也不曾提起。

 

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]  
> 以此纪念但丁，他的《神曲》影响了本文的最后几章。我连给他系鞋带也不配。  
> [1] 译注：阿拉塔（Aratar），指八位最强大的维拉。  
> [2] 当迪奥的儿子被遗弃在深冬的森林中时，我们读到“迈兹洛斯为此真正后悔了”。句子中的“为此”触动了我，我认为它很重要：这么说，迈兹洛斯还有不曾后悔的事。  
> [3] 这就是《魔戒》中的毛象（Oliphaunts）。  
> [4] 出自《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》（Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth）。


End file.
